O fio que liga nossos destinos
by Chan-Sango
Summary: Kagome perde Inuyasha por um simples engano. Miroku perde Sango por causa de suas traições no passado. São situações que podem ser fatais. Como seus destinos podem se interligar para acabar com isso? Kag&Inu/San&Mir. História muito melhor que o sumário. #fato
1. A vida em Tóquio

Cap I

Uma jovem moça de cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, olhos definidamente arredondados, do mesmo tom de seu cabelo e um corpo totalmente emoldurado em irresistíveis curvas acabara de se arrumar com uma roupa bem executiva; Um blazer feminino meio acinzentado, uma saia também executiva e no mesmo tom, com um sapato de salto alto preto básico, e por dentro do blazer uma blusa não muito chamativa, num tom branco que pouco podia se ver, já que o blazer tampava quase todo seu busto, sem deixar de formar um decote sexy, mas comportado. Esta prendera suas madeixas num coque bem feito, deixando apenas a franja solta, que realçava seu lindo rosto junto com o batom de tom bem claro. Por um motivo justo, a moça estava se arrumando as pressas, correu até o quarto de seu apartamento apenas para deixar a marca do batom de seus lábios na testa do homem que ainda dormira na cama de casal. Logo depois disso Sango saíra de seu apartamento já atrasada para o trabalho, mas nada que não pudesse resolver com seu chefe ao chegar.

À dois quarteirões do prédio em que morava Sango, havia uma bela casa em um bairro nobre por ali, pouco se via casas próximo ao centro de Tóquio, as que tinham então eram de grande valor, por estar bem perto do centro. Era uma casa duplex, de cor bege e com um lindo gramado na frente. Dela saia também para as ruas, uma linda moça com o cabelo negro e longo, este era ondulado nas pontas, dava para ver isso claramente já que o mesmo estava solto. Esta moça se vestia numa calça jeans e uma blusa de manga com bordados infantis no decote, e um sapato fechado de bico arredondado, sem salto, da mesma cor da blusa, um rosa bebê, a menina era uma verdadeira boneca. Kagome tinha seus 21 anos e ia tranquilamente para as aulas de seu último ano na faculdade.

A menina entrou em seu carro e foi em direção a universidade, ao se deparar com o trânsito da rua em que seguia, começou a resmungar sozinha:

- Ai, não acredito! Eu corto caminho, desvio de milhões de ruas e justamente a que eu pego está engarrafada! Pelo visto meu dia será ótimo hoje... – dizia a jovem irritada enquanto olhava os milhões de carros que a rondava pelo retrovisor até que sua mente clareou quando pensou em cortar caminho pela rua do prédio de Sango, a fim de uma solução mais rápida no momento.

"Meu Kami! Mais um atraso no mês eu serei descontada! Por que esse trem está demorando tanto?... Nem tomei o café da manhã para sair mais cedo, estou morrendo de fome... ai, quer saber..." – Sango sai da estação de trem e vai em direção a uma cafeteria perto de sua casa, ela era bem conhecida pela dona de lá por sempre pedir um "expresso para ontem". Sango, sempre atrasada...

Quando a moça atravessou a rua, em direção à cafeteria um carro prata quase a atropelou. O susto foi tanto que Sango olhou para o vidro filmado do carro indignada – Acorda, baka! Dirige direito! – rapidamente ela arregalou os olhos por achar muito familiar aquele carro. Era o carro de sua amiga de infância, adolescência e tudo mais, sim, era Kagome!

A menina abaixou o vidro, pronta para fazer o famoso "sinal feio" com o dedo, mas quando viu que era sua amiga, quase irmã, que ela quase atropelara, mudou de ideia e resolveu então chamar a amiga para que entrasse em seu carro. Sango foi em direção ao conversível prata e então entrou, sentando no banco de carona e abraçando sua amiga

– Quando você decidir se quer me matar ou não, me avisa, Ka, porque tem que ser depois que eu voltar do trabalho! – disse a secretária com um ar sarcástico, fazendo a estudante rir da situação.

- Só fica mais divertido quando o assassinato é de surpresa, Sangozinha! – ambas riram do estranho reencontro e do deboche saudável que rolou na brincadeira. – Vou te levar ao trabalho, amiga, porque algo me diz que está atrasada de novo... - Kagome mudou a fisionomia feliz, arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando para Sango, como se tivesse a culpando e então voltou a andar com o carro, mudando o trajeto até a empresa onde sua amiga trabalhava.

- Sim! Mas é só a segunda vez esse mês...ainda não serei descontada... – a mulher disse como se estivesse sendo acusada por um crime injustamente. – Mas, Ka, vamos correndo, para dar tempo de eu tomar o café antes do meu chefe querido chegar – o "querido" foi tão irônico que fez Kagome rir

- Ué, ele é tão mau assim? – perguntou a menina curiosa e interessada no assunto, porém sem deixar de se ligar no trânsito.

- Bom, na verdade ele é um cara um tanto quanto...impulsivo e impaciente, mas eu sei que no fundo ele tem um coração bom...porque ele já me livrou dos descontos do meu salário umas duas vezes...para mim, ele é um anjo! – as duas sabiam que esse elogio era simplesmente por ele ter livrado a amiga dos atrasos não-remunerados. Isso não deixou de ser hilário e então deram risada mais uma vez.

-Você não tem jeito, Sango... – disse Kagome parando a risada quase histérica, já que com sua amiga se sentia a vontade a ponto de rir do jeito mais louco do mundo perto dela.

Kagome parou o carro e deixou Sango na porta da empresa, esta trocou beijos no rosto com a estudante e saiu as pressas do carro, dizendo já fora do carro um rápido "Obrigada, bom dia, Ka!" e saiu correndo para dentro do prédio comercial.

A menina achava sua amiga uma total desastrada, mas uma desastrada muito cômica, e linda. Ficou rindo ainda do que houve mais cedo entre as duas enquanto seguia agora em direção à faculdade.

- Nossa, eu juro que só não mato a Sango porque ela é uma mulher e também porque não vou achar uma secretária tão competente quanto ela! – disse um jovem rapaz de aparentemente 28 anos, com cabelos prateados longos, no momento preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e olhos vibrantemente dourados. Seu corpo modelado estava escondido num terno preto, onde uma gravata vinho se destacava.

O rapaz parecia estar bem a vontade em sua sala, porém impaciente, falando com alguém no telefone, tentando descontrair o nervosismo pelo atraso de Sango.

-Calma, meu amor, eu a vi bem aqui em frente à cafeteria entrando num carro, ela já deve está chegando por ai... – uma voz feminina podia ser escutada ao telefone – Mas porque você não se acalma pensando no nosso jantar hoje a noite, ein... - a voz logo tornou-se um pouco mais melosa e provocante.

- O que me deixa mais calmo mesmo é pensar no que pode rolar depois desse jantar... na verdade, me deixa ansioso... – Inevitavelmente o belo homem também mudara a voz para um tom mais provocante, sem deixar de estampar no rosto um sorriso de canto, um tanto quanto malicioso.

Ao avistar sua secretária entrando com dois cappuccinos na mão e várias pastas pela porta de vidro, logo o jovem mudou de humor, sem mesmo prestar atenção no que a mulher estava falando ao telefone e rapidamente disse

- Mais tarde nos falamos Kikyou, te amo. – desligou logo, sem aguardar qualquer resposta da namorada, bem frio. Ela já estava acostumada com o pequeno detalhe qual Inuyasha tinha, ele fazia tudo o que bem queria, e ninguém o impedia, até desligar o telefone na cara dela...

- Bom dia, chefe! Aqui seu cappuccino e os papeis que deixaram na minha mesa ontem. Eu separei esses aqui para você assinar, o resto eu consegui dar o meu jeito... – Disse a moça, toda enrolada, botando as pastas com os papéis em cima da mesa do home, junto com o copo do café que levara para ele.

- Bom dia? Quase boa tarde, Sango! Não acha? – O rapaz disse bem irônico e irritado, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas fitando seriamente os olhos nos dela. Acho até que nem prestou atenção no resto da frase que a mulher dissera depois do polêmico "bom dia".

- Foram só 50 minutinhos, chefe, eu consegui chegar até mais rápido porque uma amiga me trouxe, porque se eu dependesse daquele trem lá perto de casa... – A mulher dizia sem deixar de encara-lo, mas de um modo respeitoso, apenas tentando se explicar – Ah, desculpa, chefinho, eu pelo menos trouxe seu café... – disse a moça com uma cara mais comovente do que a do Gato de Botas do Shrek.

-Grrrr... odeio quando você me comove, Sango...está tudo bem, pode voltar ao trabalho, não vou contar esse dia de atraso, ok? – Disse o homem com a voz um pouco mais tranquila. É, talvez Sango tivesse razão, ele tem um bom coração mesmo!

-Haaai! Obrigada, chefinho! – disse a mulher entusiasmada, indo em direção a porta para começar mais um dia de trabalho. Mas foi interrompida quando descontraído, Inuyasha perguntou – E como está aquele pervertido que você chama de "namorado"? – Disse sorrindo, com toda a intimidade do mundo com Sango.

- Ah...hihihi, ele está de folga hoje, está em casa... mas não vou deixa-lo parado mesmo! Deixei um bilhete pedindo para ele fazer umas comprinhas para um happy hour que faremos hoje... – Sango sabia que além de seu chefe Inuyasha era um amigo íntimo, já que ele conhecia o namorado dela a bastante tempo. Acredite, foi por acaso que Sango acabou trabalhando na empresa do falecido pai de Inuyasha. – Por que você não vai, chefinho? – disse a moça apoiada na porta.

- Hoje eu tenho um jantar com a Kikyou... aqueles que normalmente fazemos na cafeteria dela, depois que ela fecha...nada demais, só que ela cismou de querer cozinhar para mim, então não posso dizer não.. – disse o rapaz coçando a cabeça, como se ele estivesse arrependido de trocar o happy hour com os amigos por um jantar a dois.

- Entendi, então bom jantar para vocês! Agora eu vou trabalhar, se não meu chefe me mata! – com um sorriso debochado Sango deixou a sala de Inuyasha que balançou a cabeça negativamente pensando "Hah! Ela não tem jeito mesmo!". Logo se concentrou nos papéis acima de sua mesa e começou a trabalhar.

Kagome chegara na faculdade faltando alguns minutos para o primeiro tempo começar. Então resolveu ler um bom livro sentada no pátio de um refeitório que havia lá. Mas não leu por muito tempo, pois foi interrompida por um colega de classe, um menino de cabelo curto castanho claro, assim como seus olhos. O menino tinha os ombros largos e era alto. Ele chegou por trás de Kagome, sem nenhuma malícia, mas mesmo assim a assustou.

- Ai, Houjo! Quase morri de susto agora! – disse a menina dando espaço para que o rapaz sentasse ao seu lado.

- Perdão, medrosinha... – o menino deu uma risada alta pela cara de espanto da jovem, mas logo parou dando um beijo na testa da menina.

Kagome fez uma cara de que não gostou muito do deboche ou sequer da presença do menino, mas mesmo assim foi educada – Tá bem, deixa pra lá... e o seminário? Vai apresentar o seu hoje? – perguntou interessada na resposta de Houjo, já que não queria ser a única e apresentar o trabalho.

-Claro, você sabe que sou muito responsável – enxia o peito de ar e empinava o nariz para falar isso. Mas Kagome pouco ligou para o momento orgulho do menino e voltou a ler o livro, apenas para desviar o olhar do rapaz.

- Ainda bem, Houjo. – o rapaz pode notar o modo como Kagome tentou cortar bruscamente o assunto com ele. Mas insistente ele mudou o assunto. – Ei, linda, vou mesmo poder te acompanhar na tal happy hour que tem hoje a noite? – o menino chegara mais perto dela, envolvendo um dos braços em seus ombros.

Não muito confortável com a situação a menina ficou imóvel e apenas o respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente, ainda fingindo estar ligada no livro, mas nem estava lendo mais, só estava pensando mesmo em como ela foi capaz de convidar Houjo para ir a casa de Sango como seu par...talvez ela estivesse bêbada, ou trêbada..

- Ei, Kagome...eu queria experimentar aquele seu beijo de novo... – o rapaz aproximava cada vez mais o rosto com o da moça

"BEIJO? Eu realmente fiquei com Houjo naquela boate depois de incontáveis garrafas de Smirnoff? Ai...e agora!" – a jovem pensava indignada, tentando sem sucesso se afastar do menino. Ela apenas ouviu um sinal, e então levantou de um jeito tão rápido que em segundos ela sumiu da vista do garoto, e deixou para ele apenas uma frase, já gritada de longe enquanto corria acenando para ele – Desculpa, Houjo, tenho que ir para aula, até mais tarde! – a cara de pau da menina era tanta que a cena foi até engraçada.

Houjo apenas a fitou com um sorriso e retribuiu o "tchauzinho" com a mão, indo também assistir a aula, porém em salas diferentes.

Já era 13:00 hr quando um rapaz com a cara bem amassada, mas ainda assim muito bonito, abrira seus olhos púrpuros incomodados com a claridade do forte sol da tarde que adentrava pela janela, e mexia no cabelo bem escuro, mais ou menos alongados aos ombros, na tentativa de arruma-los.

Miroku havia trabalhado no dia anterior e dormido bem tarde devido a uma diversão íntima com Sango durante a madrugada, talvez tenha sido o motivo do atraso da moça nesse dia...

O homem estava apenas com uma cueca box roxa e estava ainda acordando quando foi até a sala e viu um bilhete com a delicada letra de sua namorada.

"_Bom dia, amorzinho, como hoje quem não trabalha é você, por que não vai ao mercado comprar algumas coisinhas para o happy hour de hoje a noite? Eu ficaria muito feliz, e você seria bem recompensado depois..._

_Beijos da mulher que te ama muito!"_

-Er... melhor eu obedecer esse bilhete bem carinhoso do que depois ouvir Sango me mandar fazer isso aos berros... essa sim foi a verdadeira mensagem do bilhete... – O homem de corpo bem definido e ombros largos disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto, como se estivesse sorrindo por lembrar carinhosamente dos momentos de raiva de sua namorada.

Por esse pequeno bilhete, Miroku resolveu agir, e então almoçou a sobra da janta da noite passada bem rapidamente e depois de um bom banho, incluindo uma ajeitada no cabelo, o homem vestiu-se com uma camisa de alça amarela e uma bermuda jeans clara. Nos pés um par de chinelos. Ele estava bem simples, já que só ia mesmo ao mercado, atender o pedido de sua namorada e logo voltaria para casa. O homem saiu de casa determinado a deixar a namorada feliz, então saio pelas ruas de Tóquio em busca do mercado mais próximo para fazer as compras. Durante o caminho Miroku não deixava de dar um sorriso bem malicioso para todas as moças bonitas que passavam em sua frente, e por ser muito bonito, elas acabavam retribuindo. O rapaz era famoso por ser bem pervertido, mas jamais passava por sua cabeça, trair Sango.

E assim começou a segunda sexta-feira do mês para estes felizardos.


	2. O happy hour e o jantar

Cap II- O happy hour e o jantar.

O fim da tarde tomara conta de Tóquio, eram 18:50 quando Inuyasha bateu na porta da sala aonde Sango trabalhava – Sango-chan, estou saindo já, quando terminar o que tiver que terminar por ai desligue e tranque tudo por aqui ok? Ok, tchau! – O rapaz nem abriu a porta para falar com ela, apenas gritou do lado de fora e sai as pressas, parecia até que estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro...

- Haaaai, chefe, até segunda! – disse a moça sem se importar muito com a falta de afeto de Inuyasha, e continuou focada na última papelada que faltara para que ficasse livre.

O dono dos lindos olhos claros dava passos longos até o seu carro de luxo, afim de ir para casa e ter um bom tempo para descansar antes do tão esperado jantar com a namorada, não tão esperado para ele, muito mais por ela...- Bah! Preciso de um bom banho de hidro antes de engolir aquele troço que a Kikyou diz que é comida... – disse o homem enquanto ligava seu automóvel encarando as ruas da cidade para ir para casa. Durante o caminho, ele adaptou o celular ao carro e viu milhões de chamadas perdidas e mensagem de voz. Óbvio, só podia ser sua tão amada (e grudenta) namorada, o rapaz ouvia uma por uma com uma cara de desgosto e impaciência, as vezes Kikyou exigia muito a presença dele, Inuyasha não é lá um cara romântico, ou pelo menos nunca despertaram mesmo esse lado dele. Resolveu ignorar o resto das mensagens e ligou o som para distrair a cabeça, mas antes falou sozinho – Por que Kami não me deu uma mulher que faça algo mais além de encher meu saco!

Kagome já estava em casa desde 15:30, já que foi da faculdade direto para casa, apenas para se livrar de Houjo, que queria ser sua companhia até para almoçar. A menina estava deitada no sofá, olhando para o teto, bastante pensativa. Desde que sua mãe e se irmão fora morar em Toronto com seu novo padrasto ela ficou com o templo de seu falecido avô como herança. Era um lugar lindo, mas muito grande para ela, então a jovem decidiu vender e comprou a casa aonde vive em Tóquio e também uma linda casa de praia no litoral. Ela não havia se arrependido, era um paraíso, mas trocaria tudo para não ficar tão sozinha naquela casa. _"Preciso achar um príncipe para morar comigo nesse palácio"_– A menina pensava feito uma menininha de 13 anos, e por isso, começou a rir sozinha. – Não, Kagome, você não leva jeito para conquistar caras desse nível! – dando uma espécie de sermão em si mesma, rindo de tudo isso, mas no fundo querendo ter, um dia, esse poder de conquista do qual fazia deboche.

- Vou me arrumar logo para a festinha da Sango...assim chego mais cedo e ajudo minha amiga... – Kagome dialogava em frente ao espelho enquanto botava alguns vestidos na frente de seu corpo, como uma prova rápida.

Tóquio escureceu, e a lua estava linda vista da bela sacada que havia no apartamento da amiga. Kagome vidrava os olhos na lua, estava tão linda quanto ela naquele dia, cabelo trançado num rabo de cavalo baixo, um vestido um pouco acima dos joelhos no tom azul-marinho e uma sandália rasteira prateada. A moça estava com uma taça de vinho na mão, totalmente perdida no céu estrelado enquanto a festa rolava dentro do "apê" de Sango.

Não tinha muita gente, eram dois casais, vizinhos íntimos de Sango e duas lindas jovens, que ela não conhecia, mas seu namorado sim.

"_Miroku as convidou mesmo? Mas que sem vergonha!"_– A mulher foi até o namorado com uma cara medonha, mas quando o rapaz a olhou ela sorriu com toda a ironia do mundo, entrou no meio das duas jovens que estavam conversando com o rapaz e envolveu os braços no pescoço dele.

Miroku achava os ciúmes de Sango muito kawaii, mas as vezes o amedrontava. Ele envolveu a cintura da namorada, formando um abraço, sorrindo amarelado para as meninas que não entenderam nada.

- Se continuar de gracinha com as duas eu juro que corto o membro que te faz ser homem de verdade... – sussurrou a jovem de um modo bem imperativo no ouvido do rapaz. Este arregalou os olhos, amedrontado e mais uma vez abriu um sorriso sem graça – Er...meninas, fiquem a vontade, eu vou conversar com uns amigos... – Sango sorriu satisfeita e vitoriosa, e saiu de perto das moças, o rapaz foi junto, em busca de qualquer um para conversar naquele momento, menos as mulheres que o faria perder a virilidade.

Houjo já estava bêbado, vasculhando todo o apartamento em busca de Kagome. Se ele já era chato sóbrio, imagine sob efeito de álcool? Kagome percebeu que ele estava a procurando e ficou imóvel na varanda, pedindo a todos os santos possíveis que ele não a achasse, acho que não deu muito certo...

- Kagomeeeeeeeeee! Você...vo-cê...está linda, já te falei isso? – Houjo abraçou bruscamente a cintura da mocinha por trás que fechou os punhos controlando a raiva.

- Você SÓ fala essa frase depois da terceira taça de vinho, Houjo-kun? – ela tirava os braços do rapaz de sua cintura, querendo a maior distância possível.

A menina arregalou os olhos castanhos ,assustada ao ver que o menino estava de olhos fechados e com um bico enorme no rosto, querendo roubar um beijo dela. – HOUJO-KUN! AI, SAI..XÔ! – batia no garoto como se ele fosse um cachorro. Antes fosse um cachorro, seria melhor companheiro, e menos pé no saco também.

"_Arg! Que comida horrível! Parece o suflê queimado que Miroku fez na festa de formatura!"_–Inuyasha queria mesmo era um cachorro-quente da esquina, seria melhor do que o jantar estranho que Kikyou o servira. – Nossa! Está muito gostoso, acho até que vou querer repetir... – o homem másculo sorria disfarçando o desgosto apenas para sua namorada ficar feliz.

-Que ótimo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Inuyasha... – Kikyou o abraçava por trás observando-o de pé, enquanto seu homem estava sentado "saboreando" sua a comida.

Apesar de ser bem grudenta, essa mulher era muito sem graça comparada as outras, ela sabe que Inuyasha poderia ter arrumado alguém melhor, e é por isso que o prende tanto a si. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, um corpo consideravelmente bonito, mas ainda assim, sua frieza e não-simpatia a tornava apagada demais.

- Acabei de comer, estava uma delícia! – _"Da próxima vez que eu comer isso vou acabar tendo uma infecção no estômago!"_o rapaz levantou da cadeira e se virou para a mulher, dando um longo beijo na testa da mesma. Inuyasha era grosso, tá, mas era bem educado e grato às coisas que tinha, mesmo sabendo que pode coisa melhor...

- Obrigado pelo jantar, Kikyou... – com a voz baixa, quase como um sussurro o rapaz emitiu e logo aproximava seu rosto com o dela, buscando um beijo. Este foi retribuído e aprovado pela mulher, foi algo que mesmo com um desgosto por certas atitudes (e comidas) da mulher, Inuyasha desejava muito.

Ambos ignoraram o fato de estarem no meio da cafeteria e ali mesmo decidiram trocar muito mais do que só um beijo desejado, e sim um atrito delicioso de corpos que todos nós sabemos muito bem o que significa, apenas a lua, vista pela janela, testemunhava o ato de amor dos dois.

Houjo estava jogado no sofá, dormindo, para a alegria de Kagome, que estava muito mais a vontade e em altos papos com Sango e Miroku.

Naquele momento sua amiga contara as milhões de trapalhadas em que ela meteu Miroku, fazendo o rapaz ficar envergonhado. Mas logo ele retrucou, contando algumas gafes de Sango, e assim foi o assunto a noite toda, entre os três, já que os outros vizinhos já haviam ido embora.

Depois de muita fartura, tanto de comida quanto de bebida, todos foram embora muito satisfeitas, e as jovens prometendo secretamente uma visitinha ao rapaz que pertence à Sango, ele não levou muito a sério, na verdade nem se interessou, ele não se levava muito a sério no termo "paquerar as outras mulheres".

Ninguém se importou com a hora, estavam se divertindo, não ligavam para que horas isso iria terminar, assim como as taças de vinho de cada um, o assunto parecia infinito.


	3. O suposto começo e o suposto fim

**Cap III**

Amanheceu como num segundo e os raios entravam pelas janelas e sacada do prédio. Nenhum deles sabia o porquê, mas haviam dormido ali mesmo, todos deitados no chão, menos Houjo, que continuava no sofá, a única diferença era que agora ele estava babando na almofada do mesmo.

Kagome se incomodou com a claridade a ponto de levantar, mesmo com muita vontade de continuar com seu sono. Olhou em volta e percebeu que faltara alguém por ali, estavam apenas Miroku deitado quase debaixo da mesa, e Houjo, o babão.

"_Puts, esse cara tá babando tudo!"_ – Kagome pensava com uma cara enojada, olhando atentamente o rastro que Houjo deixara na almofada da amiga enquanto coçava os olhos e buscava forças para levantar do chão. A jovem ouviu um barulho de chuveiro ligado, e como tinha intimidade o bastante com a amiga, resolveu ir até o banheiro anunciar que havia acordado.

Sango estava terminando o banho matinal e então se enrolou na toalha, saindo do box. Percebeu a presença de sua amiga com uma cara de burro atropelado na estrada. – Ohayou, Kagome! Nossa, que cara de ressaca! – a mulher disse risonha depois de ter secado seu corpo e começado a colocar suas roupas.

- Ohayou... claro que estou com essa cara, como queria que eu estivesse? – A voz da menina ainda estava sonolenta, mas mesmo assim fazia esforço para falar – Eu posso tomar um banho também? Me empresta uma roupa?

-Claro que sim, Ka, pode entrar, eu vou pegar uma roupa e toalha para você...depois vamos até a cafeteria tomar um bom café da manhã pós-bebedeira. – A mulher já havia se vestido com um vestido básico da cor amarela e então saiu do banheiro deixando a amiga à vontade.

- Hai, Sangozinha! Então vou tomar meu banho para irmos, preciso acabar com essa cara de ressaca mesmo... – a mocinha estava um pouco mais acordada agora, e então sorriu entusiasmada para a velha amiga.

-Ai, Inuyasha! É só hoje, poxa, não te custa nada! – Kikyou nesse momento estava empurrando o namorado até o balcão da cafeteria. Ele, como sempre, estava emburrado, de braços cruzados, mas dando alguns passos para chegar ao balcão, mesmo forçado.

- Você sabe que eu odeio isso, Kikyou! Eu não posso ficar lá dentro e você atende os clientes? – o rapaz apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e a mão no rosto, como se seu braço estivesse sustentando sua cabeça.

- Não posso! Você não sabe fazer um café sem sujar a cozinha! E quem me fez liberar os funcionários foi você, agora me ajude... – A mulher estava convencida de que estava certa, e então virou as costas sem esperar a resposta do rapaz e foi para a cozinha.

"_Bah! Também...só sabe fazer café direito, porque comida..grrr, baka!"_ – Inuyasha estava com um olhar mortal em Kikyou, parecia uma criança com raiva da mãe quando leva sermão.

Ele estava a 10 minutos ali, e já estava impaciente, batia os dedos no balcão para tirar o tédio, até que então ouviu a porta da entrada se abrir. – _"Ah, não! Vou ter que atender clientes!"_ – resmungava em pensamentos, mas ao se deparar com a linda jovem com um rabo de cavalo, um short jeans e uma bata de cor rosa bebê entrar seus olhos fixaram nela, ele não pode evitar olhá-la, ficara simplesmente encantado, nem reparou ao menos quem a estava acompanhando.

- Ohayou, eu quero dois pedidos nume...- Sango parou de falar quando percebeu quem estava no balcão, e com um sorriso de ponta a ponta ela disse – Inuyasha! De balconista, é? Me senti superior agora... – a moça adorava o irritar quando percebia que ele estava em situações como essa.

- Sango-chan...qualquer comentário contra mim vai se rebatido no seu emprego... – o homem sorriu sarcástico e em seguida ajeitara o avental da cafeteria que estava usando, nem era verdade, mas ele falava só para assusta-la. – Então, qual é o pedido mesmo? – ele percebeu que conseguiu amedrontar a mulher, e o seu sorriso se tornou debochado.

- Er... dois pedidos número 4... – ela falava com um ar de derrotada, não conseguia nem vencer nas brincadeiras de Inuyasha, ele sempre a reprimia, chegava a ser engraçado. Kagome só ria da situação, achou kawaii o modo como os dois se relacionavam. A menina escondia o sorriso com uma das mãos, tentando disfarçar para Sango não ficar com raiva dela.

- Ei, pode rir, eu sei que foi engraçado... – Inuyasha olhou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo para a menina, que ficou perdida nos belos olhos do rapaz, capaz até de não ter visto o lindo sorriso sincero que ele esboçava.

- hihihi, foi um momento kawaii... – a menina sentiu suas bochechas corarem por ser observada por aqueles lindos olhos. Ela acidentalmente encontrou o olhar dela com o dele, mas logo desviou, morrendo de vergonha.

Sango percebeu tudo, mas resolveu não dizer nada, apenas sorriu como se soubesse no que tudo ia dar. Ela foi caminhando até uma mesa vazia – Bom, eu vou me sentar ali, tá? – Ela queria deixa-los a sós, mas disfarçou tão mal que ambos perceberam.

-Hã? Ah! Eu vou também, né... – Sorriu uma última vez para Inuyasha, que também sorriu, como forma de cumprimento, e logo foi atrás da amiga, sentando-se com ela.

- Ele trabalha com você, Sango-chan? – A mocinha estava curiosa e muito interessada nele, apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta da amiga.

- Ele é o dono da empresa aonde trabalho...é o meu chefe...- a mulher percebia o brilho nos olhos de Kagome ao ve-lo – Nossa, o que foi aquilo entre vocês dois ali no balcão? – Sango referia-se a troca de olhares dos dois, fazendo novamente a menina ficar corada, Kagome era bastante tímida.

- Não foi nada demais, ué! – tentava sem sucesso disfarçar o repentino interesse pelo rapaz, com um sorriso sínico no rosto. – Mas que ele é um cara muito... er, bonito, ele é... – o olhar de Kagome rapidamente desviara para o rapaz, que estava atendendo outros clientes no balcão.

Sango ria da situação, nunca vira a amiga dizer isso de um cara logo na primeira vez que via, ela geralmente julgava todos eles, dava sempre um defeito. E muito menos havia visto esse lado "educado e paciente" de Inuyasha. – Ka...tem um probleminha...ele tem namorada, é até o motivo dele estar aqui, ela é a dona daqui, ele provavelmente deve estar ajudando. – a expressão do rosto de Sango mostrava lamento pela amiga.

-Pff! Eu só dou azar! – A mocinha bateu de leve na testa, indignada com a informação que acabara de receber, mas logo disfarçou, já que o rapaz estava vindo com o pedido delas até a mesa.

- Aqui está o pedido, meninas! Espero que gostem! – Parecia que só havia a menina ali, ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela um segundo, e sorria novamente, parecia que ele queria a conquistar.

- Arigato! – Kagome sorria para ele também, mas ainda muito tímida.

"_Nossa, ele está muito sorridente e bonzinho, nem parece o Inuyasha de verdade!"_ – Sango pegou o copo de frapuccino e começou a beber, olhando os dois, desconfiada, confusa, na verdade.

O rapaz saiu e então as duas moças puderam tomar o café da manhã à vontade.

Tudo estava muito bom, as mulheres estavam satisfeitas e então chegara a hora de pagar. Uma felicidade para Kagome, pois iria até o balcão poder ver mais uma vez o lindo rapaz pelo qual ficara vidrada. Mas Sango a desanimou quando notou que faltava algo.

- Puts, Kagome-chan, esqueci a carteira lá encima, preciso ir buscar, me espere aqui, se não vão achar que estamos saindo sem pagar! – A mulher disse levantando da mesa indo direto até a porta de saída em busca da carteira.

"_Nossa, ela sumiu tão rápido!"_ – Pensou Kagome, que quando se virou para processar tudo que a amiga havia falado e a mesma estava já atravessando a rua, a menina ficou observando a mulher pela grande janela que havia na cafeteria, até que ela sumiu de sua vista. Então a jovem virou-se novamente para frente e se assustou com a presença de um certo rapaz perto dela, mas foi um susto bom.

- Desculpa ter te assustado, só vim limpar a mesa, senhorita...? – O rapaz esperava que a menina dissesse seu nome a ele, queria mesmo conhece-la, talvez houvesse esquecido de que tinha uma namorada, e ela estava perto dali, ou se lembrava, pouco ligou.

- Er...Kagome. Enquanto ao susto, tudo bem, eu que estava meio desligada mesmo, haan... – Kagome apontava para Inuyasha como se quisesse que ele completasse a frase dela com seu nome.

- Inuyasha. – Ele disse feliz, pelo interesse da moça de querer saber seu nome, mesmo ele tendo sido citado antes. Numa situação normal, Inuyasha nem iria responder, mandaria a pessoa tratar de se lembrar, mas ele estava espantosamente simpático.

- Sim...Inuyasha-kun. – Inevitavelmente, e com a maior vontade de todas Kagome sorria.

Eles nem faziam ideia de que estavam sendo observados de longe, claro, por Kikyou, e essa, como precaução resolveu chamar por Inuyasha, que logo saiu da mesa e foi até a sua namorada que, na verdade, não o interessava muito naquele momento.

Poucos segundos, Sango entrou na loja e pagou a dívida, deu bom dia ao Inuyasha e Kikyou, Kagome fez o mesmo e então seguiram o caminho de volta para o prédio.

Um barulho bem longe se repetia milhares de vezes, se tornando incomodo. Então Miroku foi reconciliando a consciência até perceber que estava acordando e o barulho que ouvira de longe agora estava mais alto, era o telefone de Sango tocando, mas não entendia o porquê dela não atender.

-Sango! Seu telefone! – O rapaz gritava pela casa, com a voz sonolenta. Percebeu que ninguém o respondeu, e então resolveu levantar e atender.

Alô? – Miroku dizia com a voz irritada por ter que atender ao telefone, nem olhou o número antes, apenas aguardou a resposta do outro lado.

-Se o cara que estiver falando for o Miroku, eu dou 2 meses para você sumir da vida da minha irmã. Se eu voltar da Itália e ver que você está tendo ainda alguma coisa com ela, não vou ter perdoar, então some se não quiser morrer, baka! Ah, mas não deixe da avisar a minha princesa que eu estou voltando daqui à 4 meses...enquanto ao seu prazo...eu tenho muita gente por ai que pode ficar de olho se você tá me enrolando ou não... – o telefone desligou, a ligação era realmente para Sango, e a pessoa do outro lado parecia mais furiosa do que nunca ao ouvir e reconhecer a voz do namorado da jovem. Miroku sabia muito bem quem era, mas não sabia direito como dar essa notícia a Sango, não sabia como fazer com que ela ficasse feliz com a volta de Kohaku, ao invés de ficar com medo de perdê-lo pela vinda do irmão.

O jovem desligou o telefone e ficou assombrado com a ligação, só poderia ser um pesadelo a volta do Kohaku, justo agora que ele finalmente conseguiu se entender com Sango. Ele não resistiu em dar um forte soco na mesa, estava sem saber o que fazer, não queria deixar a amada por causa das ameaças do irmão dela, mas ele sabia que se continuasse, ele o tiraria da vida dela de modo pior.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo largou o celular na mesa e disfarçou a preocupação, recebendo Kagome e Sango, que acabaram de voltar da cafeteria, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ohayou, meu amorzinho! – A mulher envolveu os braços no pescoço do homem e deu-lhe um demorado selinho.

O rapaz envolveu a cintura dela e aprofundou o abraço, como se ele precisasse daquilo como seu porto seguro nessa ocasião. – Ohayou, minha Sango-chan... – ele beijara sua testa e em seguida apoiara o queixo em seu ombro, mantendo o abraço.

Ela retribuiu. Adorava quando Miroku a abraçava desse jeito, e muito mais quando a chamava de "minha". Afastou-se dele um pouco, respeitando a amiga, que estava os observando. – Então, Kagome, vai ficar para o almoço?

Kagome estava sacudindo Houjo com toda a força para que o menino acordasse, mas desviou a atenção para a amiga quando a mesma a questionou – Não não, Sangozinha...vou acordar o Houjo para ele ir pra casa e vou também, porque tenho que estudar um pouco, faltam só 4 meses para eu me formar né, não posso fraquejar! – Sorriu para a amiga.

Enquanto ao Houjo, perdeu a paciência a ponto de falar alto – Acorda, Houjo! E para de babar também! – O rapaz acordou no susto e levantou quase fugindo do apartamento. Fazendo todos rirem da situação dele. – Ohayou para você também, Houjo! – Sango até disse debochando do jovem rapaz.

- Ah, ohayou... e... obrigado pela hospedagem e me desculpe o mau jeito, hein! – Kagome o arrastava tão rápido para fora do apartamento que o rapaz só conseguiu se despedir olhando para trás e acenando.

- Sayonara, Sango-chan! Depois te ligo para falarmos do balconista, quero saber mais sobre ele... – Kagome mandava beijos segundos antes de fechar a porta do apartamento.

Sango ria demais de tudo aquilo, mas percebia que Miroku não estava tão alegre. Sentou-se no sofá, em meio a toda bagunça da sala de estar depois do happy hour e ficou encarando Miroku, esperando ele dizer algo.

- Por que está me olhando assim, Sango? – Ele ainda tentava disfarçar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguia mentir por muito tempo para Sango. Sentou-se ao lado dela, tentando esconder a situação a enchendo de beijos carinhosos pelo rosto.

- Não tenta disfarçar, Miroku...- A mulher se afastou aos poucos dos beijos do seu homem e voltou a fixar os olhos nos dele.- o que foi que aconteceu? – Sango nem sequer piscava, estava preocupada demais.

- Não é nada demais, Sango...- O homem abaixou o olhar e suspirou, criando coragem para contar – O...Kohaku vai voltar dentro de 4 meses, para te ver. – Olhou para sua mulher sorrindo, como se a notícia tivesse só o lado bom.

O olhar de Sango ficou perdido, perdido por muitos segundos. Ela estava morrendo de saudades do irmão, realmente não podia mais esperar para vê-lo, mas sabia que para isso precisava abrir mão de Miroku, já que seu irmão não suportava sua presença por ele ter feito-a sofrer muito no passado, traindo-a sem restrições.

Mas Miroku mudou, ela sabia disso, queria mostrar isso ao seu irmão, só que ele era um jovem muito revoltado e orgulhoso, nunca mudaria sua opinião, e se as coisas não fossem do jeito que ele queria, poderia acabar com a vida do amado de Sango, por puro instinto excessivo de proteção.

Mesmo só com 19 anos, sendo 8 anos mais novo que sua irmã, ele sentia que era ele o responsável por tudo que a acontecia, tanto em bons quanto em maus momentos.

- Sango? – Seu homem estava preocupado com o desligamento dela, segurou em seus ombros e a sacudiu cuidadosamente.

- Ah, Miroku, eu tô bem...tô feliz porque vou ter meu irmão de volta. – Ela não parecia estar nada feliz, sua fisionomia era de total medo do que poderia acontecer – Mas para ele vir, vai ter que ser aceitando o fato de que eu vou e quero estar contigo, por isso, não vou deixar que vá embora, Miroku...- Sango parou por um instante, limpando seus olhos que encheram-se de lágrimas, mas de cabeça erguida seguiu com sua fala – Eu só preciso da tua ajuda, só quero saber se você quer tentar comigo.- A mulher percebeu que os olhos dele também ficaram rasos pelas lágrimas que tentava esconder, mas ainda assim, o homem sorriu para ela.

- Eu só vou fazer aquilo que te fizer bem... – Ele queria muito conta-la sobre a ameaça que Kohaku fizera, mas não queria assusta-la, apenas a abraçou.

- Mi...roku... – Sango retribuiu o abraço e se sentiu confortável nele, o que mais desejava era que o tempo não andasse mais dali em diante.

Mas o tempo nunca para, e o Sol os iluminava naquela sala de estar tão tensa. O final da manhã estava ali, os atormentando, e esse tormento seguiria por todo o dia, ou muito mais que só um dia. Estavam abraçados, juntos, foi o que importou mais. O tempo parando ou não, podia passar à vontade para eles, afinal, era um momento que não sabiam se teriam a vida toda.


	4. O PôrdoSol de domingo

**Cap IV**

Passaram-se 4 semanas depois daquela sexta de happy hour e jantar. Tudo estava criando raízes, tanto o problema de Miroku e Sango, como a nova amizade de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Sango sempre dava notícias da melhor amiga para o chefe, e vice versa, ela era uma espécie de pombo correio para eles. Foi graças à ela que o casal trocou telefone, email e todo tipo de contato possível. Rolaram encontros, mas não rolou nada romântico porque estavam ainda se tratando como bons amigos, pelo simples fato de Inuyasha estar com Kikyou. Mas o rapaz sabia que estava cultivando algo muito mais forte do que só amizade pela estudante, estava apaixonado, mas como ele não queria arriscar a perder a amizade dela ao se declarar, ficou quieto, apenas se dedicando totalmente a essa "amizade". Kagome ficava na mesma, e assim nada mudava, até um certo dia...

-Kagome! Volta aqui, me dá, eu quero mais! – Um rapaz de cabelos prateados soltos ao vento, com uma roupa básica corria em um gramado enorme atrás de uma bela jovem de cabelos trançados e um macacão preto.

-Ah não, Inu! Você já comeu quase tudo, deixa um pouco pra mim! – A menina corria com um pote médio de sorvete de flocos na mão, olhando para trás, exatamente para o rapaz, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, na maior felicidade, até que a mesma acabou trombando numa árvore e caiu sentada para trás com o impacto, e o sorvete que segurara estava todo em sua roupa. – Ai!

Inuyasha vira o que tinha ocorrido de longe, e então parou perto da moça preocupado– Ei, Kagome, você está bem? – Ele agachou para ficar mais próximo a ela.

Aquela proximidade deixava Kagome mais envergonhada do que já estava depois do grande "mico" que pagou na frente de seu amado. A jovem não estava sentindo dor, mas mesmo assim desviou o olhar do rapaz, envergonhada- Estou bem... – disse tão baixinho que somente Inuyasha podia ouvir, pois estava muito perto mesmo dela.

O rapaz sentou-se no gramado debaixo da árvore, perto da menina e deu uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir – Nossa, Kagome, isso foi cômico! Faz de novo? – Sim, o rapaz estava caçoando da menina, ela não estava machucada mesmo!

- Arg, Inuyasha, seu idiota! – A mocinha, enfurecida, empurrou o jovem para trás e o fez deitar naquela sombra de árvore, mas ao se desequilibrar caiu por cima dele.

Os dois ficaram com os rostos queimando de timidez naquela situação, Inuyasha parou de rir na mesma hora, e simplesmente fixou o olhar nos da menina, que fez o mesmo. Kagome estava ansiosa e nervosa, ela aproximou mais seu rosto com o do homem e fechou os olhos.

Ele queria muito beija-la, e de jeito que estavam não tinha como resistir, seus lábios estavam pedindo os dela incessantemente, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso, pelo bem dela, dele e de Kikyou.

- Kagome...-O rapaz sussurrou rouco, como se não quisesse interromper o momento –Sua roupa suja está encostando em mim...-Ele sabia que ela ficaria furiosa depois dessa "grande frase romântica" que ele acabou de falar.

A menina resistiu com suas últimas forças, mas não demonstrou raiva ao ouvi-lo, pelo contrário, foi super calma, pois estava tímida, e se afastou do rapaz, voltando a se sentar no gramado. – Desculpa... – ela ficou em silêncio, mas não podia negar que aquela cena foi engraçada, afinal de contas, e então começou a rir.

"_Sou suspeito em achar isso... mas ela fica ainda mais linda quando está gargalhando assim, que risada gostosa..."_ – O rapaz pensava ao olha-la, era uma risada realmente boa de ouvir, era contagiante. E ele, inevitavelmente gargalhou também. Convenhamos; interromper o início de um beijo falando que uma pessoa suja de sorvete tá encostando-se a você, logo depois de ver a mesma dando de cara com uma árvore é hilário mesmo!

Era um final de tarde, o pôr-do-sol naquele parque era inacreditável. E isso chamou a atenção dos dois, que se abraçaram encostados na árvore, admirando aquele lindo fenômeno natural.

Quando abraçados ali, não havia mais a intenção de um beijo, era novamente aquela amizade tomando conta do momento. Ambos não podiam evitar os fortes corações batendo um pelo outro, mas podiam e tinham que evitar o contato físico que representava o amor, como por exemplo, um beijo.

Esse mesmo final de tarde estava sendo observado por outra pessoa. Esta estava admirando vagamente o Sol pela janela de seu quarto, a vista era impecável de lá.

Talvez tão impecável quanto seu lindo corpo sob somente uma lingerie azul bebê, que mais parecia um vestido bem curto e transparente.

-Sango, não me ignora... olha para cá, nós precisamos conversar...- Dizia um rapaz já conhecido, apenas com a roupa debaixo, num tom cinza. Ele se aproximara da mulher por trás e a abraçara.

- Me deixa um pouco, Miroku, aliás, me deixe de vez, é o que você quer não é... – A voz da mulher estava desanimada, mas mesmo assim ela virou-se para encarar friamente o rapaz que agora não estava mais abraçado a ela.

-Eu preciso muito que você me compreenda. – O rapaz insistia em tocá-la, agora uma de suas mãos deslizava sobre o rosto macio de Sango, e os olhares, ainda fixados uns aos outros.

-Depois do momento perfeito que tivemos na cama, você me diz que não vai mais morar comigo, na maior cara de pau, e quer que eu te compreenda? Como isso? –A mulher se exaltou e puxou o braço do rapaz para baixo, tirando a mão dele de seu rosto. Ela estava perdida com essa informação, as lágrimas corriam sem parar de seus olhos.

-Não é desse jeito, Sango! Eu não vou te deixar sem motivo! Eu tenho um motivo, e eu quero que me ouça! –Miroku também se exaltou, como nunca. Segurou os pulsos de Sango, impedindo-a de escapar, e também a obrigando ficar ali, ouvindo. –Você não notou que desde aquela ligação do desgraçado do seu irmão nosso relacionamento piorou? Nós não estamos mais vivendo em paz? Tudo tem acontecido?- Ele quase que sacudia a sua amada enquanto falava.

-Pode ser só coincidência... – Ela estava amedrontada com o jeito de Miroku, nunca o viu desse jeito, desesperado.

-Não, não é! Naquele telefonema ele disse algo que eu não te contei; Ele me deu um prazo de 2 meses para sumir daqui, sumir da sua vida, para ser mais exato, ou então ele me mataria...- Parece que contar isso a Sango acabou tirando as forças do rapaz, ele a soltou e respirou fundo, prendendo o choro ao máximo, tentando se mostrar forte e protetor diante daquela situação. – Eu não queria te contar, para não ficar assustada... E também porque queria ficar o máximo de tempo contigo, só que depois desse telefonema que deram a você, ameaçando sequestro se continuasse perto de mim, foi o "basta" para tudo isso, eu nunca vou por tua vida em risco por um capricho meu... – Um capricho? Por acaso esse capricho era o grande amor que sentia por Sango?

- Não é um capricho seu, eu não sou só um capricho para você, Miroku, e nem você é para mim! Estamos juntos desde a adolescência e todo mundo sabe que nos amamos! – Ela dizia inconformada pelo homem ter usado a palavra "capricho", ora! Era amor, era muito mais do que ele havia dito.

-É só um capricho sim! Porque nós não podemos ficar juntos, nunca pudemos, e insistimos! Só que chegou a hora de acabar com isso, estamos correndo risco, não aguento mais acordar, todos os dias, aflito com o que pode acontecer a mim ou a você por causa do psicopata do seu irmão... – O olhar do homem se encontrou com os lindos olhos castanhos e tristes da mulher. -A dor se cura com o início de um novo amor, Sango. Vai ser feliz com alguém quem seu irmão permita te fazer sorrir... –Miroku abraçou sua amada com os olhos rasos de tanta lágrima, foi um abraço tão apertado que parecia mesmo que era o último abraço dos dois, um abraço para nunca mais.

Nada poderia ser pior do que aquele momento para a morena, ela enlaçou as costas de Miroku com seus braços e escondeu o rosto no peitoral do homem, aos prantos – Então vamos terminar assim? Depois de tudo que superamos juntos, desse amor crescendo a cada dia... E vou ter que te deixar ir? – A mulher dizia em meio a soluços. Ela queria achar mesmo uma boa solução de tentar manter um bom relacionamento com seu irmão e ao mesmo tempo ter Miroku ao seu lado.

-Não vamos terminar... Pelo menos eu vou te levar comigo até o fim... –Ele agora saia do abraço agonizante e olhava pela última vez o rosto daquela linda mulher que flechou seu coração, o rapaz forçava um sorriso para tentar tranquiliza-la. – Não esquece nunca, que um dia você teve um namorado que te amou desde o segundo em que te viu pela primeira vez...

Sango não conseguia emitir um som sequer, ela não parava de olhar aquele sorriso que faria tanta falta a ela, ela queria dizer muitas coisas a ele, mas não conseguia formular nada na sua mente tão conturbada. Ela não podia obrigar o irmão a conviver com o cunhado, porque ambos correriam risco de vida na mão de Kohaku, ela não tinha escolha, a não ser deixar Miroku ir, ir para nunca mais voltar.

– Eu...amo muito você, seu mulherengo, sem vergonha...- a mulher relembrou do que ela o chamava antes de começarem a ter um relacionamento mais sério, apenas para descontrair a forte dor que ambos sentiam naquela despedida.

E sua recompensa foi a risada gostosa de Miroku soando em seus ouvidos, pela última vez.- Eu também amo-te, sua secretária metida...-Ele encostou os lábios com os de Sango e roube-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Diante daquela janela, o Sol já havia se escondido totalmente, já era noite, uma noite fria, mas bonita, de um domingo. Domingo, realmente o dia combinou com a situação. Era o último dia do tão esperado fim de semana, e agora também seria o último dia que Sango podia chamar Miroku de "meu".

Aquele beijo durou infinitos minutos, que para eles, passaram rápidos demais. Depois disso, Miroku pegou as malas que havia feito mais cedo, sem Sango saber, e saiu pela porta do apartamento que o trouxera mais sorrisos possíveis com sua amada. Doeu muito deixar a sua linda mulher aos prantos, tanto que também chorou ao olha-la pela última vez antes de entrar no elevador e finalmente partir.

Kagome já estava sendo bastante notada com aquele macacão preto sujo de sorvete, chegava a ficar envergonhada. Mas Inuyasha encarava cada pessoa que pensava em caçoar da menina e os amedrontava, um por um enquanto andavam até a casa da menina.

-Está em casa, e a salvo! – O rapaz deu um sorriso tão meigo que Kagome não resistiu em apertar as bochechas dele.

-Ai, você é tão kawaii, Inu! – Ela percebeu que ele estava emburrado, ele odiava quando Kagome apertava suas bochechas.

-Arrg, para de ficar me apertando, baka! – Ele resmungava, deixando a menina mais risonha ainda, mas logo ela parou com medo de uma reação mais raivosa do rapaz.

-Tá, eu parei já! – Ela fez uma cara de menina inocente, para amolecer o coração do homem, que cedeu a ela.

- Hunf! Fica fazendo essa cara ai também, só para eu não ficar com raiva de você! –Ele virou o rosto, como se quisesse ignorar a expressão da menina.

Ela ria demais do temperamento de seu amado, aquilo a motivava mais a irrita-lo, mas resistiu –Inuyasha, você...Algum dia pretende se casar com a Kikyou? – A mocinha queria perguntar isso a séculos para ele, mas aproveitou esse momento "nada a ver" para jogar diretamente a pergunta para o rapaz, até a própria se espantou com tamanha coragem.

- Hã? Eu acho que não, porque...Não gosto mais tanto dela assim, a ponto de pedi-la em casamento. Mas... por que a pergunta, Kagome? – Ele respondeu e perguntou na esperança de que a garota revelasse algo sobre seus sentimentos para que ele finalmente pudesse se declarar.

- Nada demais, ora! Eu só queria saber porque, na verdade, er...é que...Ah, não é nada de tão importante, é que eu sou interessada em você... – Ela arregalou os olhos e rapidamente corrigiu sua frase - NÃO! QUERO DIZER...No que você quer fazer da sua vida e tudo mais, como uma amiga preocupada, entende? Só isso, só uma amiga preocupada, é! – Seu sorriso amarelo parece não ter convencido Inuyasha, que preferiu fingir que acreditava.

-Então, para a minha amiga preocupada eu digo: Não me casarei com a Kikyou, não sei nem se vou levar esse relacionamento mais adiante... – Ele disse sorrindo, como se tivesse vencido o torneio de "quem omite melhor os sentimentos". Depois desse disfarce de Kagome ele estava disposto a terminar tudo com Kikyou para tentar algo com ela.

- Bom...boa noite, Kagomezinha! Boa aula amanhã, quando acabar me manda um sms, tá? – Ele disse ainda sorrindo. Beijou a testa da estudante e acenou para a mesma, se despedindo.

- Tchau...Inu...yasha – Ela estava curiosa para saber o por quê daquele sorriso tão lindo no rosto do seu amigo Inu, mas apenas retribuiu o "tchauzinho" e entrou em casa, com a roupa toda suja, mas com o coração limpo, por ter passado a tarde de domingo com seu amado.

Entrou fazendo passos de dança até a sala, feito uma louca, aliás, ela era uma louca mesmo, uma louca apaixonada! Ela só parou de dançar e cantarolar quando ouviu o telefone apitar, indicando uma mensagem de voz. Então a jovem sentou-se no sofá e passou a ouvir atentamente a tal mensagem:

"_Ei, Kagome-chan, é o Houjo-kun! Eu queria te convidar amanhã para ir almoçar no..."_

-Aff, esse recalcado não me erra! – A menina desligou antes de ouvir tudo e foi até o quarto trocar de roupa.

Tudo estava mais colorido para ela, faltavam apenas 3 meses para que ela se formasse, estava indo muito bem na faculdade. Tinha um homem lindo a acompanhando, não exatamente do jeito que ela queria que acompanhasse, mas ainda assim o tinha por perto, era o que importava, o amor faz com que as pessoas se conformem né?

Em controvérsia, para Sango nada estava bem, perdera Miroku, não estava animada nem para fazer o que ela mais ama na vida, que é trabalhar. Não sabia com que roupa sair, e muito menos com que forças sorrir, mesmo assim, ela estava disposta a não terminar a vida dela ali, algo a mais dentro dela estava divindo energias com ela.

Um jovem rapaz acabara de comprar uma passagem de avião para o primeiro voo para qualquer cidade longe de Tóquio. Logo procurou um orelhão, que estava tocando, exatamente do jeito que Kohaku disse que iria estar. Só para confirmar que estava partindo para tirar a vida de Sango de risco.

-Estou indo para Hiroshima...Espero que agora você se dê por satisfeito. – O rapaz disse sem expressão nenhuma enquanto atendeu o telefone.

- Hahaha! Bom, muito bom...só seria ótimo se esse avião caísse e você morresse, seu infeliz!- Kohaku não media as palavras na hora de atingir o homem que fez sua irmã tentar suicídio depois de encontra-lo com duas amigas dela na cama. - Espero mesmo que deixe minha irmã em paz ou...

Miroku desligou o telefone quase quebrando tudo, e enfim, ficou a espera do avião até que o mesmo chegou e finalmente partiu para bem longe de sua amada, porém lembrando a cada segundo de seu sorriso, com uma lágrima no rosto. Uma lagrima que expressava sua enorme raiva de Kohaku, e sua infinita saudade de Sango.


	5. Recomeçando sem você

**Cap V-**_Recomeçando sem você_

As semanas se arrastaram feito aquelas pragas gosmentas, chamadas lesmas. O Sol se quer era notado, a Lua muito menos, talvez estes nem existiam mais para a mulher abandonada em seu grande e vazio apartamento. Era uma quinta-feira de manhã, dia nublado, parece até que o dia resolvera expressar os sentimentos de Sango, pois o mesmo não estava bonito e ensolarado como costuma ser.

_Um abraço por trás, bem forte e confortável, enquanto ela estava deitada sobre a cama. Uma voz máscula e bem conhecida sussurrou em seu ouvido – Bom dia, minha Sango-chan...- Um beijo fora dado na bochecha da mulher._

_Seu coração batia forte, estava querendo pular para fora. Mesmo com a cara amaçada de uma noite mal dormida, um sorriso pode ser visto, era algo sincero, ele ia de ponta a ponta do seu lindo rosto. - Mi...Miroku! – Sua voz era animadora, e então virou-se, procurando ver para crer, olhar mais uma vez o rosto de seu homem, depois de quase 3 meses sem vê-lo, ela queria retribuir o abraço..._

Mas isso não aconteceu, porque o despertador acordara Sango deste sonho que ela desejava, mais do que nunca, que fosse real.

-Que droga...-Ela estava tão cansada que não tinha nem forças para emitir a frase direito, esta saiu quase como um sussurro desanimado.

A mulher empurrou o despertador com raiva e o mesmo acabou caindo no chão. A última coisa que ela queria era acordar daquele sonho que um dia fora real e a fez tão feliz.

Ainda era quinta, ela estava indisposta, sua sorte é que era seu dia de folga. O despertador só não foi desativado pela moça na noite anterior porque ela não fizera ideia de que era sua folga no dia seguinte, não fazia questão mais de folga se não fosse para ficar em casa pensando em qual surpresa fazer para Miroku no jantar e vê-lo sorrindo e orgulhoso da mulher que ele tinha.

Sango deitou-se novamente na cama, ela estava agoniada, como de costume desde que "ele" se foi. Um dia era eterno quando ela não tinha notícias dele, quem dirá quase 3 meses... Ela queria ligar para ele, mandar uma carta, email, sinal de fogo, seja o que for, ela queria saber se ele estava bem. Mas seu irmão estava a monitorando muito mais desde que o mesmo resolveu por seguranças para acompanhá-la, estes eram mais capangas do que seguranças, ela vivia "encarcerada" no quarto, pois era o único cômodo qual os homens não entravam de jeito nenhum, porque ela os impedia. Mas um desses homens olhava Sango de outro jeito, de um jeito muito estranho, como se estivesse esperando uma única oportunidade para tê-la, mesmo que fosse a força.

- Naraku! Ouvi um barulho estranho – disse um dos "seguranças" da mulher, ele era homem de ombros largos, cabelos longos e escuros, não era muito atraente, mas seu corpo realmente dava medo nos suspeitos que tentaram chegar perto da mulher. Seu nome era Onigumo.

-O que? Será que entraram pela janela? Impossível...- o outro segurança tinha cabelos ondulados e longos, um corpo atlético e era muito mais atraente do que o de Onigumo, mas tinha um olhar frio e maldoso, este era Naraku.

O mais atraente levantou e então bateu na porta do quarto – Ei, Sango, a senhorita está com alguém ai no quarto? – Ele estava grudado na porta, pronto para abri-la. Na verdade era o que ele queria, só para ver como a mulher estava vestida para dormir.

-Claro que não, baka! Você viu alguém entrar aqui ontem? Eu ein, eu só derrubei o despertador sem querer, tá tudo bem! – Sango odiava a presença desses homens, se sentia como um pássaro preso numa gaiola pequena e sufocante. Depois dessa frase birrenta a moça afundou o rosto no travesseiro impaciente, e tentou buscar novamente o seu sono, o único jeito de acabar com a sua aflição temporariamente.

-Sumimasen, senhorita...- O rapaz sentou-se no sofá fuzilando a porta com os olhos, meio desconfiado da resposta raivosa da mulher.

Estes homens estavam acompanhando Sango desde umas 6 semanas desde que ela reclamou com o irmão que graças a ele, ela ficara sozinha no apartamento. Com uma solução, Kohaku mandou esses homens, mas nem sequer passou pela sua cabeça fazer Miroku voltar, mesmo sabendo que era isso que ela queria.

Mas faltavam poucos dias para o irmão protetor excessivo ir para Tóquio, então, assim que ele fosse morar por lá, estes homens não precisariam continuar seguindo a mulher. Ela contava os dias para isso acontecer, morar com o irmão dela seria melhor, quer dizer, menos pior...

Hiroshima é a cidade natal de Miroku, apesar de ele ter conhecido Sango em Tóquio, antes de ir estudar e morar lá, o rapaz viveu (e aprontou) muito na cidade onde nascera. Lá ele tinha sua família, amigos, um bom apartamento e muitas mulheres que o desejava. Por incrível que pareça, Miroku não foi atrás de nenhuma delas, mas uma fez questão de ir atrás dele, e fazer parte de sua vida novamente. Esta fora sua namorada no Ensino Médio e até hoje descarava um desejo incondicional pelo belo homem. Durante os poucos meses que o rapaz voltara a morar lá, ela sempre o procurava, e o ajudava na comida e afazeres em sua casa, já que Miroku sempre se acostumou com a ajuda de mulheres na casa, antes fora sua mãe, depois Sango, mas agora não tinha ninguém, e só por isso aceitava a ajuda da linda mulher de cabelos escuros e longos, olhos da mesma cor, até parecida com Sango, chamada Shima.

- Miroku-kun, acorde...Miroku-kun?- A mulher sacudia delicadamente o rapaz, ela estava inclinada ao chama-lo e seus seios ficaram praticamente na cara do homem. Este abriu os olhos aos poucos para se acostumar com a claridade, ou talvez com aqueles vales bem na sua cara, logo de manhã...

-Senhorita Shi...ma...- Ele estava com os olhos já arregalados, e procurou se afastar o mais rápido possível, sentando-se na cama. Tudo isso para resistir ao seu ponto mais fraco, mulheres.

-Fiz o café da manhã para você, eu vou voltar para meu apartamento, qualquer coisa me interfone. Estarei em casa o dia todo hoje! Ah, bom dia! – Ela sorria a cada palavra, estava radiante e linda, sempre a espera de uma atitude do homem que ela desejava. Mas este nada fazia.

-Obrigado, senhorita Shima, eu vou sair a procura de um emprego novamente hoje, não quero viver às custas de meu pai depois de adulto, não é verdade? – O jovem coçava a cabeça com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, ele queria rejeita-la, mas se ela começasse algo, ele não iria negar. Na hora da resistência ele procurava pensar só na mulher que mudou a vida dele, sua Sango.

-É verdade hihihi, eu to indo lá ok? – A mulher curvou-se novamente para beijar a testa do rapaz, que evitou olhar. – Ah...esquece o senhorita, pode me chamar de Shima-chan, pelos velhos tempos... – Ela mudou o tom de voz para algo mais ousado, ela sabia que iria provoca-lo, mas agiu como se não tivesse intenção e saiu do quarto do rapaz rebolando mais do que o normal, fazendo-o vidrar em seu atributo traseiro.

-...Sh...Shima-chan...- O homem tentou falar algo, mas não deu muito certo, pois a mulher saiu e só depois de acordar do rápido transe ele pensou no que aconteceu, levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro, onde tirou o short que dormira e finalmente entrou no chuveiro.

_-Olha aqui o que eu fiz para gente, amor! – Sua linda mulher dizia eufórica, pulando com um pote de anmitsu (uma espécie de sobremesa no Japão) nas mãos, com um sorriso notavelmente perfeito._

_-An-mi-tsu! Já disse que te amo hoje, minha Sango-chan? – Ele estava feliz, muito feliz, por estar com ela e óbvio, pelo pote de sua sobremesa predileta também._

_-Mas só vou te dar se eu ganhar um beijo... – Os braços da mulher envolvia seu pescoço como se uma peça encaixasse no quebra-cabeça, o abraço deles era uma sincronia perfeita. E aqueles lábios rosados estavam bem próximos dos dele, e isso fazia seu corpo pulsar, desejar aquele beijo mais do que o motivo do mesmo estar se iniciando, a sobremesa._

-Sango...- O rapaz estava de cabeça baixa, deixando a água bater em sua nuca, seu olhar estava baixo, triste. Pronunciar aquele nome trazia uma saudade enorme para o coração do rapaz, mesmo ele estando acostumado a pensar nessa mulher todos os dias, ainda doía saber que ela estava longe, sozinha e triste.

O tempo mudou durante aquele dia, mas só o tempo mesmo, porque Sango continuava em seu quarto, só saiu para comer e nada mais, suas folgas eram cada vez mais agonizantes, pelo menos no trabalho ela se distraia. Em casa ela só respirava o seu amor por Miroku.

Do outro lado do Japão, seu homem conseguiu finalmente um emprego, ele estava inseguro, porque estava recomeçando sua vida, sem quem ele mais precisava naquele momento para dividir sua alegria, ele não queria ter saído da vida de antes, mas foi obrigado.

A noite caiu e Tóquio e também em Hiroshima, era um outono sem qualquer expressão nas duas cidades. Ambos estavam em casa agora, evitando o frio que dominava as ruas de ambas cidades.

- Alô, Sango-chan! Como está?- Kagome ligava todos os dias para a amiga, preocupada com o baixo astral da mesma.

- Olá, Kagome-chan...- um raro sorriso surgiu no rosto de Sango, pelo menos Kohaku não tirara a bela amizade que tem com Kagome por extinto protetor. – Ah, nada mudou né? Estou bem na medida do possível, e quando esses seguranças desgrudam um pouco de mim também! E você?– Ela se queixava para Kagome no telefone, que ficava bolando algo para tentar livrar a amiga dessa, nem que fosse por alguns dias.

- Essas malas não têm folga, não? Que chatice! – Kagome argumentava como se tivesse dando total razão a amiga sofrida. – Ah, eu estou ótima, né...tirando o Houjo, está tudo muito bem, graças ao Inu! – Ela mudou até de voz ao mencionar o amado.

- Nossa, é muito bom estar com que gostamos né? Eu me lembro, muito bem, de quando comecei a namorar o... – Por pouco ela não falou mais uma vez de Miroku, ela reconheceu que só falava nele, e não queria encher a amiga, mas dessa vez ela fez sem notar – Er, deixa pra lá... Fico feliz por vocês, Ka... – Ela reanimou a voz com muita dificuldade, era difícil fingir com a dor que carregava.

- Tudo bem, Sangozinha, olha, eu vou passar na sua casa qualquer dia desses ok? Para vermos alguns filmes, depois irmos fazer compras...você tá precisando...dai eu falo mais sobre o meu nervosinho... – Kagome riu por se referir a Inuyasha como "nervosinho", mas respeitou o clima da amiga logo em seguida.

- Tudo bem, Ka, sairemos e falaremos mais do seu nervosinho hahaha – Sango realmente riu do gesto carinhoso da amiga com o seu chefe.

- Tenho que desligar agora, tá? Até mais, amiga, se cuide! – Kagome estava apressada, por isso Sango não a prendeu muito na ligação – Tá bem, tchau, Kagome-chan! – E assim a chamada terminou.

- Senhorita, com quem estava ao telefone? – Naraku apareceu do nada na sacada do apartamento, chegou a assustar a mulher.

- Naraku, isso não é da sua conta...-Ela disfarçou o leve susto que tomara e virou o rosto para o rapaz.

- É ordem do Kohaku, senhorita – Ele parecia estar segurando os nervos por causa da rebeldia da mulher.

- Se fosse algo que ele não gostasse ele saberia, ele é muito bom no quesito "vasculhar a vida do Miroku". Aliás, se é isso que quer saber, não, não era ele no telefone INFELIZMENTE! – Sango queria bater naquele homem intrometido, até esquecera que era o trabalho dele perguntar, mas ela já estava de cabeça cheia com tudo isso.

Ela foi para o quarto e se trancou. Como de costume foi deitar procurando o mais profundo sono que a fizesse esquecer um pouco seus problemas. A mulher pensara em mil e uma soluções para tentar mudar isso, mas em todas elas vidas estavam em jogo. Ela sabia que seu irmão era impulsivo a ponto de matar Miroku, e isso ela não queria de jeito algum, fechou os olhos implorando para o sono vir.

Ele tinha acabado de comer uma deliciosa jantar, que mesmo sendo boa, não se comparava a comida de Sango, ainda assim não reclamou e comeu até ficar satisfeito. O jantar foi na companhia de sua "velha amiga" que agora estava lavando a louça enquanto o rapaz a ajudava a secar.

- Miroku...Agora que você conseguiu um emprego aqui você não vai mais voltar para Tóquio, né? – A mulher o entreolhava enquanto lavava a louça.

- É...Na verdade, não sei, eu tenho alguém lá e gostaria de voltar para ela, mas posso... – Ele dizia num tom de voz triste, estava meio pensativo, mas não deixava de ajudar a sua vizinha e ex-namorada, e óbvio, estampando um sorriso como disfarce.

- Você levando uma mulher a sério, Miroku? Não me faça rir, seu palhaço! – A jovem gargalhava alto e jogou um pouco de espuma no rosto de Miroku, o fazendo rir também. Apesar dos "apesares" ele se sentia a vontade com ela, porque conviveu com Shima desde que eram meninos, mas incrivelmente, Miroku não faltava com respeito.

- Ai, Shima, meu olho! – Antes mesmo de ele continuar resmungando a moça já estava muito próxima dele, o olhando nos olhos, ele acabou ficando sem reação.

- Gomen nê, deixe-me limpar... – Ela adorava deixar Miroku sem reação, era mesmo muito má com ele, só que este nem percebia. Ela aproveitou para trocar olhares com o rapaz, onde seus olhos pediam muito que a agarrasse.

Miroku estava vidrado nos olhos castanhos da mulher, o lembrava muito os lindos olhos de Sango. Shima estava muito próxima, os extintos masculinos do rapaz queriam muito aquele belo corpo, afinal, estava uns 3 meses sem passar uma boa noite com alguém. Mas havia outro lado que não queria, ele estava em frente a uma boa oportunidade de uma noite quente com uma linda mulher, mas ficou parado, com os lábios bem próximos dos dela, mas sem qualquer reação.

Aquela demora toda só atiçou mais sua ex-namorada, que apoiou as duas mãos molhadas no rosto do rapaz e o trouxe para mais perto, roubando um beijo saudoso dele. O beijo durou um bom tempo, ela não deixava nem Miroku pensar em desistir daquilo, apenas pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, buscando deixa-lo excitado. Ele apenas segurava a cintura da moça e a puxava um pouco para trás, ele não queria que passasse de um beijo, já estava se sentindo culpado só com isso, imagine se ele vai mais adiante...

- Shima...não, para, para. – Ele dizia entre o beijo, enquanto tentava sair das garras dela. Mas ela parecia nem escutar e adentrou uma das mãos pela blusa de Miroku, arranhando suas costas.

Aquilo foi o bastante para Miroku a empurrar para trás de forma brutal. Ambos estavam ofegantes, o rapaz estava resistindo com suas últimas forças, mas a encarava sério e frio – Shima, eu já disse que tenho alguém em Tóquio, e sim, a levo muito a sério...Por favor, respeite isso.

- Ela está em outra cidade, já faz tempo, acha mesmo que ela está sendo fiel a você, baka? – Disse a jovem que continuava a encarar Miroku com toda excitação.

- Eu acho! Minto... Eu tenho total certeza de que ela está sendo fiel a mim! – Rápidos flashes relembrando o meigo jeito de Sango passaram em sua mente enquanto falava – Ela não é do tipo que muda com a distância. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de quando a verei novamente, mas ela vai ser minha sempre. E eu acho que ela não merece nem UM pingo do meu desrespeito, eu já fui baka demais com ela no passado, e tive sorte dela ter me perdoado, por isso dessa vez, como prova do meu amor, eu não vou ficar com ninguém a não ser ela, nem que leve anos reencontra-la. Agora, retire-se do meu apartamento, Shima, por favor, antes que eu perca a paciência e seja rude contigo. – Ele a encarava com toda sinceridade do mundo, qualquer um podia ver que as palavras de Miroku vinham do coração, eram verdadeiras. Ele caminhou com Shima até a porta e não deu oportunidade nenhuma da mulher se justificar, apenas fechou a porta na cara dela e correu para o quarto, onde tinha aquele bilhete que sua mulher deixara no dia do Happy Hour.

"_**Bom dia, amorzinho, como hoje quem não trabalha é você, por que não vai ao mercado comprar algumas coisinhas para o happy hour de hoje a noite? Eu ficaria muito feliz, e você seria bem recompensado depois...**_

_**Beijos da mulher que te ama muito!"**_

_-Er... melhor eu obedecer esse bilhete bem carinhoso do que depois ouvir Sango me mandar fazer isso aos berros... essa sim foi a verdadeira mensagem do bilhete..._

Ele lembrou assim que leu o bilhete grifado na linda e delicada letra de Sango. Lembrou a frase que falara e também do sorriso que abriu ao imaginar sua Sango brava com ele, ou então quando ela morria de ciúmes quando alguma mulher o cumprimentava na rua e ela estava com ele. Seu coração apertou mais do que o normal, talvez por remorso de ter dado aquele beijo em Shima, ou poderia ser a saudade o sufocando ainda mais, a cada segundo.

- Que saudades de você, Sango-chan...- Ele sorria vagamente para aquele bilhete que estava em suas mãos, no momento era o único pedaço de sua amada que ele poderia tocar – Qualquer dia desses eu volto para Tóquio só para te ver, nem que eu morra depois. – O rapaz continuava falando com o pedaço de papel em sua mão.

As vidas de Sango e Miroku, mesmo separados, estavam interligadas. Eles eram conectados de uma forma inexplicável, e isso só aumentava a necessidade um do outro. Eles ficaram 3 longos meses sem qualquer contato, e depois desses 3 meses mais 1 se passou, só que este com uma boa notícia, qual Miroku ia voltar para Tóquio, para a festa de formatura de Kagome, a menina exigiu sua presença tanto porque Inuyasha gostou da ideia quanto pela sua amiga o encontra-lo lá de surpresa, só que Kohaku também estava chegando em Tóquio, e isso pode ser um pouco perigoso...


	6. Recomeçando com você

**Cap VI **_Recomeçando com você_

Inuyasha estava totalmente decido do que queria desde aquela maravilhosa tarde de domingo à 3 meses atrás com Kagome, tudo bem que ele demorou muito para notar que a queria mais do que quis alguém na vida, mas pelo menos esse tempo todo ele estava tentando se livrar de Kikyou...

O jovem rapaz não aguentava mais ficar enrolando Kikyou, já estava sem a mínima paciência, mas ela sempre arranjava um jeito de convencê-lo a não terminar todas as vezes que ele tentava.

Já era quase final de semana, e ele estava ansioso para reencontrar sua amada sem se preocupar com o tempo, ele ligava para a moça em todo os horários em que estava livre, ou quando seu telefone não estava ocupado com ligações de sua namorada.

- Inuyasha-sama, tem uma moça querendo entrar em sua sala, ela se chama Kagome, pode deixar entrar? – Uma voz masculina, que estava substituindo Sango em seu dia de folga, questionou seu superior com muito respeito.

- Claro, Myouga, é a Kagome, né, baka! – Mais uma vez Inuyasha demonstrava seu total gesto de carinho ao chamar seu funcionário de baka, a sorte era que ele estava acostumado e pouco ligou, então deixou a mocinha entrar na sala.

A menina sorriu de ponta a ponta e seus olhos brilharam, ela correu na direção de seu amado e pulo em seus braços. Este a pegou com toda a segurança e a abraço forte, podendo sentir o cheiro delicioso dos cabelos negros e macios da estudante.

- Inu, eu estava com muita vontade de te ver e ai, não aguentei até o fim de semana, faltei à aula hoje, só para vir te ver... – Ela deitou a cabeça ao ombro do rapaz.

- Kagome no baka! Não pode faltar aula, falta pouco para você sair da faculdade e você ainda falta! – Inuyasha olhava nos olhos da menina tão apaixonado...Mas mesmo assim ,continuava firme no sermão.

Kagome correspondia ao olhar do amado, mas não estava nem ouvindo o que ele falava, estava perdida nos lindos olhos de mel que observa os dela sem sequer piscar. O sorriso manteve-se no seu rosto e isso deixou o homem sem reação.

- Ei, Kagome! Por que está me olhando assim? – Ele olhou-a agora confuso, totalmente inocente e confuso, feito uma criança.

- Ka-wa-ii! – A menina apertou as bochechas do rapaz como se ele fosse um bichinho de estimação muito fofo. Ela sempre soube que para irritar Inuyasha basta apertar suas bochechas, e óbvio, o rapaz ficou totalmente emburrado.

- Ba-ka! – Ele estava de braços cruzados, encarando a menina enfurecido, mas logo mudou a fisionomia quando recebeu um doce beijo da menina em sua bochecha.

Inuyasha estava sendo ele mesmo com Kagome, ele nunca foi assim, ele sempre teve que esconder quando ele tinha raiva de Kikyou, ou não gostava de certas atitudes dela, com Kagome ele falava tudo, sentia-se livre para fazer isso, e sabia também que a menina confiava nele. Mais uma vez a questão da forte amizade deles os aproximou.

Apesar de um ter se declarado ao outro, nada aconteceu, pois a menina não quer fazer nada antes de seu amado terminar o relacionamento com Kikyou, isso gerou muitas brigas entre os dois, já que o homem está demorando até demais para acabar logo com isso, e Kagome quer terminar de vez aquela cena do beijo na tarde de domingo, ela nem sequer beijou os lábios do seu homem, para não ferir a dignidade de uma mulher que ela mal conhece, e que não faria o mesmo por ela. Mas Kagome sempre foi muito correta nesses termos, ela está resistindo e ao mesmo tempo chantageando Inuyasha com tamanha resistência.

- Inuyasha, você falou com a Kikyou? – Agora os dois estavam sentados numa poltrona, onde Kagome estavam confortavelmente nela e Inuyasha sentava no braço do mesmo.

- Eu...Kagome, eu prometo que vou falar com ela hoje. – O rapaz queria mesmo resolver aquilo, e fez a promessa olhando sinceramente para a jovem.

- Por favor, Inu, não enrola mais, esse nosso relacionamento de criança está me deixando louca. – Ela ficou discretamente envergonhada ao fazer este comentário tão verdadeiro a seu amado, que claro, levou para o lado malicioso.

- Então quer dizer que quando eu terminar com ela, vamos ter um relacionamento de homem e mulher bem certinho né? Com tudo garantido...- Ele mal tocara Kagome, mas já sabia como tira-la do controle e então sussurrou essa frase em seu ouvido, e seguiu com um beijo no pescoço da menina, que ficou visivelmente arrepiada e sem ar.

- Inuyasha! – Ela levantou rapidamente da poltrona, deixando o rapaz no vácuo, e então suspirou em busca do seu controle de volta. – Você primeiro tem que terminar com ela, ai depois você vai descobrir o que eu posso te oferecer...- Ela o entreolhava com um certo ar maldoso, mas mantinha a distância para não perder o controle e consequentemente tirar a dignidade de Kikyou.

- É, eu realmente preciso terminar com essa peste! – Inuyasha rapidamente se aproximou de Kagome e a abraçou por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro da bela mocinha, que levou suas mãos sob os braços do rapaz, envolvidos em sua cintura. – Ei, Kagome-chan... – A voz do jovem estava tão carinhosa, tão calma. Nem mesmo ele se viu assim com nenhuma mulher na vida.

- Diga, Inuyasha-kun...- Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando o pouco contato que tinha com seu amado naquele abraço.

- Eu amo você, de verdade. – Dizer esta frase ao pé do ouvido de uma mulher? Realmente estava muito apaixonado.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha! – O humor dela estava o melhor possível, valeu a pena faltar aula para ouvir seu homem dizer que a ama.

Eles ficaram a boa parte da manhã trocando carinhos e também xingamentos, o que era típico do temperamento de ambos. O amor de Inuyasha e Kagome era o mais exótico do mundo, eles se adoravam, se odiavam, eram quase irmãos, só não podiam ser considerados do mesmo sangue porque também se amavam. Como um homem ama uma mulher e vice versa.

No final da manhã a menina saiu da empresa de Inuyasha e o deixou trabalhar em paz.

A noite caiu com facilidade para ambos, o tempo passava rápido para aqueles que achavam tudo mais colorido quando o amor estava por perto. Kagome estava ansiosa para receber a ligação de Inuyasha dizendo que estava livre de Kikyou, e que podia ser só dela. Mas ele não ligava, então ela decidiu o ligar, ninguém atendia. Ela insistiu. Novamente nada. Tentou mais uma vez e finalmente foi atendida, mas ninguém a respondia, ela só conseguia ouvir uma conversa de longe, com duas vozes familiares.

O celular de Inuyasha estava no bolso e estava no modo silencioso, qual não tocava e nem vibrava, pois se esqueceu de tirar deste modo ao sair do trabalho, bom, não tinha problema. Pelo menos ele achava, já que acidentalmente atendeu a ligação da Kagome sem querer, e a menina ouviu tudo o que ele conversara com Kikyou.

- Inuyasha, eu não vou deixar você terminar comigo, porque eu sei que você me ama! Essa garota só está desfocando esse sentimento por um tempo. Ai quando perceber que é de mim que gosta, não vou estar mais aqui para você...- Kikyou estava olhando friamente para Inuyasha, estava quebrada por dentro, não queria perder aquele homem por quem era tão apaixonada, mas continuou firme, sem derramar nenhuma lágrima na frente dele.

- Eu não preciso te dar detalhes do que eu sinto por ela, mas é razão suficiente para te afirmar que meus sentimentos não vão acabar do nada. Eu sou diferente com ela, e me sinto muito mais feliz – O rapaz não media as palavras, não estava nem ligando se estava a atingindo ou não, ele já não aguentava mais engolir a seco e fingir que tudo estava bem.

- Isso é porque é o inicio, depois esse encanto acaba, você não vai mais sentir isso...Inuyasha, nós sempre pertencemos um ao outro, antes mesmo dessa menina intrometida chegar aqui...- A mulher chegou mais perto de seu namorado e alisou suas costas delicadamente enquanto olhava em seus olhos – Então...Não me deixe, fica comigo para sempre, fica? – A voz dela se tornara mais calma e sedutora, ela estava prestes a beija-lo.

Kagome escutava tudo atentamente, estava imaginando um milhão de cenas, e em todas elas Inuyasha desistia de ficar com ela para manter o relacionamento com Kikyou. O coração da jovem estava explodindo de ansiedade, ela queria ouvir a voz de Inuyasha dizendo que está tudo acabado, mas ele não disse nada, apenas sussurrou o nome da mulher, como se ele tivesse correspondido a um beijo. – Inuyasha, seu...mentiroso! – Ela gritou tentando fazer com que ele escutasse, mas não deu certo. Ela desligou o telefone com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e totalmente desacreditada.

Ele realmente a beijou, como se desejasse aquele beijo. Ele mesmo não entendia o porquê disso, ele queria muito a Kagome, mas ao tentar terminar com Kikyou sempre fraquejava no momento mais importante.

Ele estava com o pensamento totalmente focado na sua linda estudante, não conseguia acreditar que retribuíra ao beijo de sua namorada. – Kikyou, não...Chega. Eu não quero mais nada mesmo contigo, não quero namorar com você, não quero fraquejar perto de você e muito menos comer suas comidas horríveis! – Ele fez com que a mulher se afastasse dele surpresa e muito chorosa. - Se você não tratar de sumir da minha vida eu mesmo faço isso, eu sumo! Mas antes eu te botaria muito mais pra baixo do que estou botando agora, então pense bem, e suma da minha vida. Eu AMO a Kagome, eu a amo! – Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos amargurados da atual ex ao dizer cada palavra mencionada e então entrou em seu carro e saiu dali antes que a mulher tentasse fazer algo com ele.

Kagome estava aos prantos no sofá, pensava nos momentos em que sentiu a sinceridade do rapaz ao dizer que a amava e iria ficar com ela. Tudo era mentira? Uma mentira tão real, ela não podia acreditar que fosse mentira, eles passaram tanto tempo esperando para ficar juntos, e no final o Inuyasha sempre fazia a mesma coisa, sempre mantinha o namoro. Sua tristeza estava se tornando ódio. Seu celular tocou insistentemente e era ele, ele a ligando para dizer o que? "Baka, eu estou namorando a Kikyou de novo, haha!"

- Eu não vou te atender, Inuyasha no baka! – Ela quase que gritava com o telefone o jogara longe depois disso.

A menina ficou ali, deitada no sofá, com o olhar vago, não tendo a mínima ideia do que fazer a partir de agora. Passou minutos longos ali e nem percebeu. No celular mais de 20 chamadas não atendidas, ela nem estava a fim de ver quem era, ela já fazia uma ideia de quem seria.

Mas a menina foi obrigada a levantar quando sua campainha tocou insistentemente assim como seu celular tocara minutos atrás. Ela já estava com a resposta na ponta de língua, só precisava abrir a porta, falar e fechar.

- Sai daqui, seu mentiroso, não quero te ver nunca mais na minha frente! – Ela berrou para Inuyasha, que estava parado e surpreso na porta, mas quando a viu tentando fechar, pôs o pé na frente e a impediu.

- Kagome, o que houve? – Ele empurrou a porta de modo que não a machucasse e entrou na casa da menina, buscando se entender com ela.

- Não se faça de bobo! Eu sei de tudo já, eu ouvi tudo! – Ela queria ficar mais longe possível do rapaz, que seguia os passos da garota a cada vez que ela se afastava.

- Tudo o que, Kagome no baka! – Ele a encurralou na parede e a olhou firme.

- Você beijou a Kikyou, você nem sequer terminou com ela...E ainda tem coragem de vir aqui? Pra que? Para mentir pra mim de novo? – Ela queria muito escapar daquela situação, queria sair dali, mas ele não deixava, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Não, Kagome, você está errada! Eu terminei com a Kikyou sim, e estava te ligando para avisar, para ser a primeira saber da notícia. Mas ai você não me atendeu, eu fiquei muito preocupado e agora estou aqui. – Ele estava tocado com o choro e desespero da menina, parecia que estavam esmagando seu coração, ele deixava os braços apoiados na parede, para mantê-la presa ali.

- Para de mentir, Inuyasha, por favor! Não me engana mais, eu te imploro! – Ele diziam em meio aos soluços.

- Kagome, não estou mentindo, eu te juro pela minha vida que não estou te enganando também... Me dê a oportunidade de contar tudo o que aconteceu lá? – O rapaz limpou as bochechas molhadas de sua amada delicadamente com o dedo e muito calmamente a guiou até o sofá e sentou-se com ela – Quer que eu pegue um copo de água para você? – Para Inuyasha, Kagome era a pessoa mais sensível do mundo, era a boneca de porcelana cuja ele escolheu cuidar, e vê-la assim não estava o deixando satisfeito.

- Não, eu to bem, eu só quero que seja sincero comigo, Inuyasha, porque não passou pela minha cabeça mentir para você nunca. – Ela dizia mais calma, limpando o rosto e olhando para seu amado.

- Eu sou sincero contigo, Kagome, até mais do que eu pensava que podia ser com as pessoas. Aprendi que me abrir, revelar minhas raivas, minhas alegrias e sentimentos com alguém realmente me conforta, e principalmente quando esse alguém é você. Por isso eu vou te contar tudo – Ela ajeitou-se no sofá e contou toda a versão verdadeira da história para a menina, que ficou meio desconfiada do fato. Mas não podia negar que fazia sentido, ela queria confiar nele, mas estava com medo, e se a Kikyou voltar e ele fraquejar?

Kagome poderia perdoar tudo de Inuyasha, menos uma traição. Diferente de sua amiga Sango, Kagome jamais perdoaria tamanha falta de respeito, ela era muito ética com isso, mas no final, a história foi provada e ela acreditou na palavra do seu amado.

- Então, agora podemos ficar juntos, sem a interferência de ninguém...- o rapaz acariciou o rosto da moça e foi se aproximando.

- Inu...não, eu...ainda estou com medo disso tudo que aconteceu... – ela dizia afastando-se dele.

- Não quero nunca que duvide assim de mim, porque eu nunca te dei motivos. E se você não confiar em mim, vai confiar em quem afinal? Quem está com medo sou eu, medo de descobrir, depois de tudo, que você é diferente da garota que me deixou tão apaixonado.- Ele estava compreensivo, o objetivo da conversa de Inuyasha era mesmo se entender com sua mulher.

- Então vamos fazer um trato, Inuyasha: Nunca desconfiarei de você e você vai sempre me dizer a verdade, de tudo mesmo, ok? – Ela o amava apesar do medo, esperava tanto quanto ele um relacionamento sério.

- Sim, não vai ser difícil para mim, já que sou bastante sincero contigo. Olha, menina, você mudou meu jeito. Eu era rude com qualquer um e não me importava para o que achavam disso, mas ao te conhecer me preocupei em ser educado, compreensivo e amigo. Acabei descobrindo no final como isso é bom também. – O sorriso no rosto do homem era hipnotizador para a menina. Seus olhos brilhavam infinitamente ao observa-lo.

- Eu te ensinei a ser educadinho né...- A jovem dizia enquanto arrumava a gola da blusa do rapaz.- E você me mostrou que eu não estou sozinha, e também me ensinou a amar...- Ela o encarou com todo amor e antes de iniciar o tão esperado beijo ela sorriu apaixonada.

O beijo dos dois era mágico, eles estavam tendo um turbilhão de sensações, como se fosse o primeiro beijo de um casal adolescente. Inuyasha segurou fortemente a cintura da menina e a deitou no sofá. Ela cedeu as vontades dele e também dela, deitou devagar e puxou o rapaz para cima, arranhando sensualmente as costas dele. O beijo se aprofundou para algo mais quente e excitante, eles não quiseram nem pensar duas vezes e ali mesmo aconteceu muito mais do que possam imaginar.

Eles finalmente ficaram juntos do jeito que queriam, e 1 mês se passou, e a cada dia tinha algo novo no relacionamento deles. Inuyasha estava longe de se arrepender por ter largado Kikyou e ficado com Kagome, ela era definitivamente a mulher de sua vida. E Kagome estava sempre feliz, de bom humor, nem o pentelho do Houjo a irritava mais, Inuyasha deu a ela a melhor companhia que existe, a companhia de um amor.


	7. Fatos Imprevisíveis

**Cap VII**

Estava um dia normal, como qualquer dia da semana para o jovem rapaz. Ele encaminhou-se para a sua sala com um copo de cappuccino na mão, ele só estranhou o fato da porta estar entreaberta, mas nada que o tenha assustado, as vezes alguma faxineira esquecera de fechar direito.

Inuyasha entrou na sala, cantarolando até. Sempre que dormira na casa de Kagome, no dia seguinte o rapaz vivia distribuindo sorrisos. Só a moça conseguia mudar tão repentinamente o humor desse homem...

- Tá feliz hoje ein, Inuyasha! – Uma voz máscula dialogava calmamente com o jovem chefe. Este se engasgou com o café antes de arregalar os olhos surpreso.

-Miroku, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vaza logo, antes que a Sango chegue e... – Inuyasha foi interrompido pelo próprio e imprevisível Miroku.

- Esta é a minha intenção, eu vim aqui ver a Sango. E eu sei que você vai me ajudar, Inu-kun! – Ele estava frente a frente com o ex-colega de faculdade, olhando nos olhos do mesmo, como se estivesse implorando pela ajuda do amigo.

-Miroku, eu acho melhor você voltar de onde veio o mais rápido possível. As coisas mudaram por aqui, e você está correndo risco, seria uma loucura eu te ajudar a ver a Sango-chan – O rapaz de longos cabelos prateados estava sendo o mais direto possível, o que o tornou um pouco frio naquele momento. Ele virou as costas para o amigo e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Inuyasha, você não entende! – O outro rapaz voltava a olhar o amigo agora sentado na cadeira, e sua voz já estava em um tom desesperador – Eu preciso vê-la! Saber como ela está e principalmente ouvir a voz dela! Você suportaria ficar assim, longe de quem você ama, por causa de um babaca de um moleque que nem 18 anos tem direito! – Miroku deu um soco na mesa, estava enfurecido.

- Hum...primeiro eu tenho que tirar você daqui, o mais rápido possível...- O homem estava com um olhar pensativo até que ouviu os passos do salto alto de sua funcionária. Ele rapidamente se levantou e puxou o amigo pelo braço, o levando para dentro de um armário que tinha na sala.

- Inuyasha! É ela não é? Eu quero vê-la, para com isso, cara! – O pobre rapaz dizia sem entender nada, e sem ter como se defender também. Ele foi praticamente jogado para dentro do armário.

- Não dá agora, Miroku no baka! O Kohaku está sempre a vigiando, e se ele souber que você está aqui some com a Sango da sua vida! – Inuyasha sussurrava com o armário de metal que tinha encostado à parede.

- Inuyasha-kun? Por que está falando sozinho encostado no armário? – A moça entrou na sala do chefe, meio assustada com a situação.

- Er.. Bom dia, Sango! Eu não estava falando sozinho, estava... olhando para o relógio e resmungando.. é, pensei que fosse chegar atrasada de novo! – o rapaz disfarçava muito mal, ele estava com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, e ao perceber que o sorriso não estava a convencendo, desviou o olhar para o relógio em seu pulso. O que não deu muito certo também.

- Eu não chego mais atrasada a um bom tempo...Eu nem durmo direito, então é quase impossível eu perder a hora, não se preocupe, chefe. – Sango ignorou a conversa com o armário de Inuyasha, para a sorte dele. Ela caminhou até a mesa de seu chefe e deixou alguns papéis. Ela parou num ângulo que pelos mínimos buracos de entrada de ar no armário Miroku podia vê-la.

"_Sango...você está tão abatida...isso parte o meu coração..."_ – O rapaz estava se esforçando e muito para não abrir aquele armário e ir correndo abraçar sua amada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Miroku esteve tão perto de Sango e não pode nem se quer fazer com que ela o notasse. Seus olhos estavam fixados na mulher, sem sequer piscar enquanto esta resolvia os assuntos trabalhistas com seu chefe, que devia até ter se esquecido do amigo dentro do armário.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha-sama. – Aquela voz fria e máscula que Sango não aguentava mais escutar tomou conta da sala.

- Bom dia, Naraku. – Inuyasha conseguia ser tão frio quanto ele, e simplesmente nem um olhar correspondeu, continuou vidrado nos papéis que Sango estava o mostrando.

Miroku viu que o rapaz usava um terno preto e estava ao lado de Sango, um pouco perto demais para um segurança normal. Ele estava fechando os punhos de ciúmes naquele momento. Afinal, o que esse cara estava fazendo grudado assim em Sango? Quem é ele?

- Ai, não precisa ficar perto assim também, Naraku! Chega pra lá! – A mulher deu um chilique e empurrou o rapaz um pouco para longe. Este deu um sorriso sarcástico e ficou um pouco afastado. Como a mulher estava apoiada na mesa, ela acabara ficando com o corpo um pouco inclinado para trás, e isso deixava sua parte traseira um pouco empinada. Naraku olhava descaradamente, e pouco se incomodava se alguém percebia.

Miroku percebeu, pois já fora assim, então ele sabe tudo o que está se passando na mente daquele homem, e isso estava o deixando louco. Era normal sua mulher chamar atenção dos homens, mas ninguém nunca foi tão cara de pau assim, só ele, e agora esse tal de Naraku. Ele estava muito preocupado com as intenções do homem para com sua amada.

Algumas horas havia se passado, era o último tempo de aula e a mocinha já não aguentava mais ficar ouvindo aquele voz monótona e chata do professor, sua sorte é que já estava afiada na matéria dele, então resolveu levantar-se e sair da sala.

No meio do caminho a menina estava digitando uma mensagem de texto, respondendo sua mãe saudosa.

- Kagome-chan! – Um jovem gritava de longe, vindo correndo na direção da menina.

- Arrrrg, Houjo... – A menina terminou de enviar a mensagem já emburrada, mas quando virou para o menino estampou o sorriso mais falso do mundo no rosto, apenas para ser educada. – Oi, Houjo-kun!

- Ei, Kagome, hoje é meu aniversário e eu queria muito que você fosse até a minha casa, eu vou fazer uma pequena festa, chamei pouca gente, mas a pessoa mais importante é você. Então, por favor, se quer me ver feliz no meu aniversário, apareça, tá? – Ele olhava nos olhos da menina com uma facilidade enquanto nem encara-lo ela conseguia.

- Hoje, Houjo-kun? Mas é que eu já tinha marcado de sair... – neste caso a menina estava sendo sincera com ele, já que ela havia marcado de sair para jantar com o namorado, e hoje eles estavam fazendo um mês depois que Inuyasha a pediu oficialmente em namoro.

- Kagome, eu faço aniversário uma vez ao ano, outros compromissos você pode deixar para depois. Além do mais, sou eu, né! Você não vai me dispensar assim, não é? – Ele estava convencido de que a menina gostava dele. Coitado...

"_Meu aniversário de um mês TAMBÉM é uma vez ao ano...argg!"_ – Essa furiosa frase estava escondida por trás de um lindo mas ainda falso sorriso no rosto de Kagome. Ela não queria desapontar o menino, mas conhece o namorado que tem, ele ficaria furioso se ela desmarcasse. – Bom, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer, é que eu não posso desmarcar meu compromisso também...

- Você seria o meu melhor presente neste dia, Kagome-chan...Mas é você quem sabe se quer ir ou não... Eu tentei, enfim, tenha um bom dia. – A animação do rapaz havia desaparecido. Ele ficara muito desapontado com a falta de certeza de Kagome. Ele saiu tão rápido que não deixou nem a menina tentar se explicar ou algo do tipo.

"_Kagome no baka, é aniversário dele e você o deixou triste! Eu tenho que ir, mesmo não o suportando às vezes... O Inuyasha vai entender. Eu sei que vai..."_

Não, Kagome! Eu não vou aceitar isso! – O rapaz estava furioso dentro do carro enquanto dirigia. A menina estava imóvel no banco do carona, sem reação ao ataque de Inuyasha.

- Ai, Inuyasha, é aniversário dele! E outra coisa: Eu estou só perguntando, não precisa ficar gritando assim! Se eu soubesse não tinha pedido para vir me buscar na academia, ia para casa sozinha! – Ela resolveu também estourar, a jovem cruzou os braços com uma fisionomia nervosa.

- E dai que é aniversário dele? Você não tem nada com ele, Kagome, não deve satisfações! – Às vezes aquele temperamento de Inuyasha a irritava muito, ela se sentia a mercê das vontades dele, ela nunca podia ir contra ele, que eles sempre discutiam.

- Você nunca me entende, sempre grita comigo e nem sequer tenta ser um namorado melhor! – Ela agora o olhava, furiosa, e berrando muito mais alto do que ele. – E quer saber? Me deixa aqui, eu vou andando para casa, e outra: eu vou no aniversário dele sim, você não merece minha companhia hoje, está muito irritadinho para o meu gosto! – ela dizia tentando abrir a porta do carro.

- Então eu não sou bom o bastante para você? Não entendo porque está comigo então! – Ele, também por pura birra, encostou o carro perto de um calçada – Pronto, baka, sai logo do meu carro!

A menina ficou mais furiosa ainda quando ele realmente parou o carro quando na verdade ela só queria que ele a pedisse desculpas por gritar e tentasse a entender. – Inuyasha, você é um completo babaca! – Ela fechou a porta do carro furiosa. O homem pisou fundo e em segundos sumiu de sua vista.

Eles sempre brigavam, mas eram sempre brigas saudáveis e na maioria das vezes, engraçadas. Dessa vez não tinha sido também uma briga tão feia assim, mas era um dia especial, e nem nesse dia Inuyasha conseguia ser sensível com ela. Eram raros os momentos em que o rapaz fazia suas vontades. Isso não a incomodava muito, o que ela não havia gostado nem um pouco foi que agora ela tinha acabado de trocar um jantar de um mês por uma festa cuja nem queria ir, só não queria deixar Houjo triste.

"_Kagome é tão imprevisível. Odeio isso! Ela estava tão bem ontem e hoje ficou reclamando, querendo desmarcar o jantar! Baka baka baka!"_ – O rapaz tinha essa versão da história na cabeça. Estava, como toda vez que nada ia do jeito que ele queria, impulsivo e nervoso. Abriu a porta de sua casa com toda a força do mundo, chegou a assustar seu "hóspede" que estava vendo TV a sua espera.

- Nossa! O que houve para você está assim? – Perguntava Miroku preocupado, depois do leve susto.

- Nada, baka! Vamos resolver logo o seu caso. Liga para a Sango, se não for ela, me passa. O meu telefone pelo menos não é grampeado, então pode falar a vontade com ela. – Inuyasha jogou o celular no colo do amigo, mas jogou um pouco forte demais.

-Au, Inuyasha! Valeu ein...Pela boa vontade! – Miroku dizia ironicamente enquanto o amigo ia caminhando para o quarto o ignorando.

Sango estava totalmente despida, afinal, acabara de sair de um longo e relaxante banho. Como sempre, desde 4 meses atrás, saia do mesmo bastante pensativa. Ela estava se vestindo, sem pressa nenhuma, já que não tinha nenhum compromisso depois disso, só ia ficar vendo alguns daqueles filmes dramáticos que ela adora e que Miroku sempre reclamava mas no final sempre chorava com ela.

Estava tudo certamente normal, mas estava sendo observada por entre a fechadura da porta do banheiro, pelo homem que se dizia seu segurança. O olhar dele a devorava, ela nunca sequer ligou para isso, mesmo que tenha percebido. Ela não queria nada com ele, aliás, com ninguém a não ser seu amado.

Quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro o rapaz praticamente pulou do quarto para a sala, como se fosse um completo inocente. A moça nem desconfiou, então pegou o telefone e se trancou no quarto. Ligou a televisão e achou um canal com um filme bem dramático.

O filme estava interessante e ela estava vidrada na TV. O telefone tocava insistentemente e ela resolveu olhar quem era.

"_Inuyasha?"_ – curiosa a mulher atendeu. – Alô?

- San...go... – Do outro lado do telefone Miroku estava num total nervosismo, estava ansioso e acabou dizendo só isso, ficando em silencio, esperando ouvir a voz de sua amada.

- Quem...quem é? – Sango tinha certeza de que aquela era a voz de seu amado homem, mas não poderia ser possível.

- Você não reconhece mais a minha voz então? – Ele dizia, um pouco mais seguro e calmo depois de respirar fundo.

- Na verdade, eu reconheço essa voz, mas...não pode ser essa pessoa... –Ela dizia já com a voz mudada, chorosa, por lembrar dele.

- Mas é claro que pode ser, minha Sango-chan...- Ele sorria ao imaginar que cara ela estaria fazendo.

- Miroku! Como isso? Como está me ligando do telefone do Inuyasha? Você está aqui em Tóquio? Como você está? É você mesmo, Miroku? – Ela dizia já chorosa, mas era um choro de felicidade, podia-se ver também um sorriso em seu rosto, que a muito tempo ela não dera.

- hahaha! Calma, calma. Eu estou ligando do celular do Inu-kun porque eu estou na casa dele, sim, em Tóquio. Sim, sou eu mesmo, e eu estou bem melhor agora, depois de ouvir sua voz, estou aliviado. Mas eu poderia estar melhor se você tentasse vir aqui me ver, sozinha.

Aquela risada de Miroku...Sango adorou ouvi-la, seu sorriso se tornou mais bobo ainda. Ela ouviu cada resposta do rapaz atentamente, e na última seu coração quase pulou pela boca – Eu... eu vou tentar ir agora ai...Você não sabe o quanto eu preciso de você agora, amor... – "amor" era até estranho dizer esta palavra depois de tempos para a mulher, ela não resistiu a chorar entre soluços, eram muitos sentimentos misturados só por causa dessa ligação.

- Não chora...Eu não quero que fique triste nunca mais... Pelo contrário, só quero te ver feliz e eu também preciso de você...Sinto muito sua falta. – Ele dizia, ao contrário da mulher, sorrindo, imaginando o quão perfeito podia ser se ela realmente fosse o ver.

- Eu vou agora para ai! Me espere! Eu te amo! – Ela disse levantando animada da cama e indo para o armário, escolher uma roupa.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te esperar, não importa o tempo que seja! Eu também te amo, Sango... Até logo. – Ele desligou o telefone comemorando como um fanático por futebol comemora um gol.

Ela desligou também comemorando, e jogou o telefone na cama. Agora focada em escolher uma roupa para ir ver, finalmente, seu amado.

-Aneue, cheguei! – Uma voz bem familiar vinha da sala.

- Kohaku! – A mulher arregalou os olhos e ficou imóvel. Sabia que a chegada inesperada do irmão iria estragar todos os seus planos.

Um jovem menino de cabelos castanhos escuros, feito os dela, e com os olhos de mel entrou sorridente no quarto da moça e a abraçou fortemente.

Ela correspondeu do mesmo modo aconchegante que havia recebido o abraço, mas não conseguia disfarçar o olhar preocupado de seu rosto.

- Como eu estava com saudades de você, aneue! Está tão linda! Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter tirado você das mãos daquele homem nojento que você chamava de companheiro...Ele é totalmente inútil na sua vida! – Kohaku dizia todo feliz cada palavra para sua irmã.

- Kohaku... Por favor, não vamos falar do Miroku, porque a sua opinião sobre ele é totalmente diferente da minha, e como você chegou agora, não vamos discutir... – A mulher desviou o olhar para o celular, relembrando do encontro que havia marcado com o mesmo.

- Nada de brigas, vem aqui vem... – Kohaku fingia não ver a tristeza nos olhos da irmã por causa da distância que ele havia criado entre ela e seu namorado. Ele queria alegra-la, mas sem o assunto "Miroku". – Olha, eu trouxe muitos presentes para você, vai adora-los!

Sango sorria, num total disfarce. Mas mesmo assim, ia com o irmão. Ela não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar o fato de que não iria mais ver o Miroku.

Kagome, apesar de simples, estava totalmente linda. Ela pensou incontáveis vezes que Inuyasha gostaria de vê-la vestida assim para sair com ele, mas ficava novamente furiosa quando se lembrava da briga idiota que tiveram.

- Para de pensar nesse baka, Kagome, você vai se divertir na festa do Houjo-kun! – ela pegou a bolsa, mas antes conferiu o celular, na esperança de ter algum sinal de Inuyasha. Este era mais orgulhoso do que qualquer coisa, jamais a daria sinal de vida. E realmente foi isso, nenhum sinal. Ela então foi para a festa do menino, por puro orgulho.

Enquanto Miroku esperava Sango contando cada minuto impaciente, esta não apareceu. Ela estava totalmente ocupada tentando disfarçar uma felicidade mínima para o irmão. Miroku sabia que estava tarde o bastante para Sango sair na rua e ir lá, é, ela havia furado o encontro. Ele então foi se deitar, com as últimas esperanças de ver sua amada ainda naquele dia totalmente mortas.

Já eram 3hr da manhã, e Inuyasha estava na cama, com total insônia, pensando que a noite poderia ser maravilhosa se ele não tivesse discutido atoa com sua namorada. Ele estava resistindo com o mínimo de orgulho que ainda estava o dominando, e não ligou para a menina, virou-se para o lado e tentou encontrar o sono de qualquer maneira.

A festa estava divertida, até que valeu a pena a jovem desconectar um pouco de seu namorado. Mas não ficou tão divertido quando Houjo decidiu parar tudo e todos. – Gente, por favor, um minuto da atenção de vocês! Eu tenho algo importante para falar!

- Vishe, lá vem discurso de bêbado! – Kagome sussurrou para umas duas meninas que estavam ao seu lado. Estas riram de sua fala.

Houjo subiu na mesa de centro da sala e então conseguiu a atenção de todos, principalmente de um amigo dele que começou a filmar.

- Então... Eu estou muito feliz com a vinda de todos vocês. Mas tem uma pessoa aqui que é muito mais importante. É a inspiração da minha vida, é a mulher pela qual eu tenho orgulho de amar mais e mais a cada segundo. Quem me motiva a ser um cara bom, e quando eu me formar, vocês podem escrever... Eu vou casar com ela! – Ele dizia com o peito cheio de ar, até que ele apontou para Kagome e gritou- Kagome, é você, eu te amo!

- Hãn? – A menina queria fugir daquela situação, mas tudo que conseguiu foram empurrões que a levou até a mesa, onde Houjo ergueu a mão para que ela subisse. Para não o deixar sem graça a menina subiu e tentou avisa-lo – Er, Houjo, para com isso... – Ela dava um sorriso amarelo para a "plateia".

- Ai, que droga, a bateria da câmera acabou! – dizia o garoto que estava filmando aquele discurso. – Agora não dá mais para gravar!

- Não tem problema, digo mesmo assim...- Houjo deitou Kagome em seus braços, como uma cena de um filme romântico clássico, e a disse olhando em seus olhos – Quer ser minha noiva, Kagome?

Ela não podia estar numa situação pior, não queria o deixar sem graça, mas não podia aceitar de jeito nenhum aquilo! – Não, Houjo-kun...Lamento, mas eu não correspondo seus sentimentos, só te considero um bom amigo. – Ela tentava dizer isso de um modo que só ele a escutasse.

O menino, muito sem graça por ter sido rejeitado, a ajudou a descer da mesa e desceu junto, deixando os que não ouviram a resposta da menina curiosos.

- Mas o que ela respondeu, afinal? – Essa frase veio das pessoas e fez Houjo responder em voz alta, antes que Kagome o desmentisse – Ela não quer que vocês saibam, pessoal, é algo que ela pediu que eu não contasse, né? – Ele virou-se e piscou para Kagome, como se tivesse a maior intimidade do mundo com ela.

Isso a deixou meio furiosa. Mas ela resolveu não ir contra, afinal, era aniversário dele. Ela já estava pensando em até que ponto chegou só porque ela queria ser boazinha pelo fato de ser aniversário dele.

Ela estava doida para ir embora. Na verdade, estava doida mesmo era para estar do lado de Inuyasha. Nada mais estava fazendo sentido naquela noite, era para ser perfeito, mas virou algo totalmente constrangedor.

Nem tudo o que é imprevisível pode nos deixar surpresos de um modo bom. Isso foi a lição de cada um naquele dia tão conturbado cujos milhões de sentimentos tomaram conta em cada um dos quatro habitantes de Tóquio. Sango passou a noite com um certo remorso de não ter ido até Miroku, e a saudade só aumentou, para ambos. Inuyasha teve um pesadelo terrível onde perdia a Kagome depois de toda essa briga. A menina foi para casa bem tarde, e não pregou o olho, estava com medo de Houjo atrapalhar seu relacionamento com Inuyasha, não sabia se contava o que aconteceu para Inuyasha, o que ia deixa-lo furioso, ou omitia isso tudo.


	8. Palavras Mortais

_**Cap VIII**_

Passaram-se 4 dias depois daquele estranho dia onde Miroku ficou sem ver sua amada e Inuyasha idem. 4 Dias sem qualquer outro contato com Sango ou Kagome.

O orgulho do jovem rapaz de belos olhos de caramelo era excessivo, mas a saudade já começara a falar mais alto em seu coração e o mesmo não resistiu em largar o escritório nas mãos do gerente e ir buscar sua amada na faculdade, que por sinal estava em sua última semana de aula, muito próximo da formatura.

- Kagome.. – Um sussurro saiu da boca do homem, ao avistá-la vindo de longe.

A menina estava especialmente linda aos olhos do rapaz, com uma delicada saia de pregas no tom esverdeado e uma blusa de manga branca. As meias altas e sapatos fechados, como uma menina num uniforme de verão de ensino médio.

- Ei, Kagome! Preciso falar com você... – Uma menina se aproximava de Kagome – Depois que tiver tempo, de uma olhadinha no seu email, acho que vai gostar de ver o que te mandei...E depois de 10 anos, vai ter isso como recordação, quando você e Houjo mostrar para seus filhinhos! – A menina dizia sorridente.

Kagome não entendeu metade do que a frase da menina significava, sorriu sem graça e falou num tom bem tranquilo – Que Houjo o que? Tá louca? Quando sua frase fizer sentido eu vejo se olho ou não o meu email... – A moça deu passos mais rápidos, para sair logo daquela situação. E deu certo, pois a menina não disse mais nada e saiu rindo dali.

- Eu ein! Que estranha...- Kagome mal conhecia aquela menina, ela era mais conhecida de Houjo, e justamente por isso a moça temeu ao ouvir o que ela disse. Estava vidrada na menina, olhando para trás, desconfiada.

- Ei, Kagome... – Aquela voz a assustou, e seus olhos arregalaram ao sentir aquela forte pegada em seus ombros, evitando que ela batesse de frente com ele...

- Inu...yasha? – Eles se entreolharam, a feição do rapaz era sem jeito, como se ele quisesse pedir desculpa mas seu orgulho não deixava. Aquilo comoveu a moça, seu olhar se perdeu no dele mas não perdeu a fala por isso – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te buscar, para podermos conversar...- Ele não tinha jeito mesmo para pedir desculpas, parecia a primeira vez dele fazendo isso – Entra no carro por favor... – O jovem abriu a porta para a moça, que atendeu seu pedido, e logo entrou também.

- Pronto... – Ela estava esperando ouvir cada palavra de seu amado, estava feliz por ele ter ido procura-la, e amava quando ele ficava assim, sem jeito. Mas sua fisionomia não expressava nada, e isso o atormentava.

- Kagome...Eu senti sua falta. Eu posso ser grosso, e às vezes um pouco impulsivo, mas eu não minto quando digo que você é importante para mim... – O rapaz não desviava o olhar do dela, mas encontrava-se muito tímido, como uma criança.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Inu...E você não é impulsivo as vezes, é sempre, e esse foi o motivo do nosso desentendimento. E meu único erro foi ficar mais nervosa que você. Quanto a isso eu peço desculpa...

"_Nossa, ela não perde a chance de dizer que a culpa é minha_..." – Eu sei, eu sei...Olha...desculpa... – Ele abaixou a cabeça e murmurou.

- O que? Eu não escutei... – Ela fez para provocar, na verdade, ela havia escutado muito bem.

- Des-cul-pa, Kagome! – Ele levantou o rosto e falou mais alto – Satisfeita agora? – Um beicinho muito kawaii de birra surgiu no rosto do homem.

- Agora sim! - Ela bateu palmas para ele, ainda sarcástica. – Mas eu ainda não estou satisfeita... – Ela se aproximou do rapaz, acariciando seu rosto – Eu quero um beijo...- Seu sussurro parece ter enfeitiçado o rapaz, que apenas segurou delicadamente na nuca da moça e lhe deu um beijo saudoso.

Depois do beijo, Inuyasha ligou o carro, e foi em direção à casa de sua amada, já que a mesma o convidou para ir até lá.

-Aneue! Não demore muito, vamos logo, se não vamos perder a primeira parte do filme! – Kohaku gritava próximo a porta do banheiro, onde sua irmã estava arrumando-se.

- Já estou quase pronta, Kohaku! – Sango estava linda, havia tempos que ela não ficava assim. Apesar do desencontro que seu irmão causou entre ela e Miroku, o lado bom de Kohaku a fazia feliz, ela só precisava convencê-lo de que Miroku mudara. E esse "só" dava esperanças a Sango de que tudo ficaria bem em pouco tempo. A aproximação com o irmão a ajudaria muito na hora de convencê-lo.

Depois de estar totalmente pronta, a linda mulher pegou sua bolsa e desceu pelo elevador com seu irmão, que não tirava os olhos dela, ele era um típico irmão mais novo admirador. Era até difícil de acreditar que era ele o grande obstáculo de seu relacionamento, era um dos dois lados do menino que Sango não sabia lidar.

- Ei, aneue...- O menino envolveu um dos braços em volta do pescoço da irmã e entrou no shopping, que era bem próximo do apartamento.

- Sim? – Ela o olhou, e rapidamente lembrou de como ele era bem menor que ela na infância, e agora esatava mais alto que ela e parecia até mais velho.

- Você está feliz de estar comigo? – Ele sorriu de um modo bem ingênuo.

- Claro, Kohaku...Você é meu otouto, né! – A mulher bagunçou carinhosamente o cabelo do irmão. – Mas você sabe que eu posso ser muito mais feliz...Que ainda falta uma coisa para minha felicidade se tornar completa... – ambos sabiam o que faltava para a felicidade completa da mulher.

- Ah, Sango, não estraga esse dia com um assunto tão lixo como esse! Eu já disse que não vou deixar você se enganar de novo e ... – Kohaku continuou falando, mas dai em diante ela parou de prestar atenção, pois avistou alguém muito familiar a observando de longe. Ela não conseguia disfarçar e seu olhar era fixo no rapaz.

Esse rapaz estava em uma sorveteria logo de frente para a entrada do shopping, e estava a observando desde que a mesma havia entrado. Também estava vidrado na mulher. – Sango... – Murmurou.

Ele não o que fazer, ainda mais por causa da companhia dela. Apenas sorriu para sua amada. Um simples e inútil sorriso, comparado ao que ele planejava fazer quando a visse de novo. Miroku apenas sorriu e sumiu da vista de Sango, antes que Kohaku o notasse lá.

A mulher correspondeu o sorriso, que logo sumiu no mesmo momento em que o rapaz. Ela queria ficar olhando para ele por mais tempo, acreditando naquela imagem, o que finalmente não era uma miragem. Seu coração a mandava correr atrás dele e esquecer o mundo a sua volta, mas alguém chamou sua atenção novamente.

- Ei, aneue! Você tá me ouvindo? – O menino entrou na frente da irmã a sacudindo pelos ombros. – O que foi? Para onde está olhando? – ele procurava o que poderia tirar tão rapidamente a atenção da irmã.

- Nada demais...Tava vendo os novos sabores de sorvete...Só... – Ela não enganava nem a si mesma, quem diria seu irmão, todo desconfiado.

- Aham...Vamos entrar logo no cinema... – Algo o dizia que era Miroku. Mas ele devia estar bem longe de Tóquio...Isso deixou Kohaku pensativo, calculando algo para descobrir se Miroku havia voltado ou não, e se sua irmã sabia de alguma coisa.

- Inu...Eu vou tomar um banho, ok? Fique a vontade – Kagome dizia isso enquanto saia do colo de seu namorado, depois de uns bons amassos.

- Tudo bem... – O homem bateu maliciosamente na bunda de sua namorada, e ficou admirando seu rebolado até a mesma entrar no banheiro.

Ele sabia que os banhos da menina eram demorados, e ele ficaria entediado. Então resolveu usar o computador. Acessou o site do email que usava, mas, por ser um notebook pessoa de Kagome, automaticamente entrava no login dela.

Não foi a intenção do rapaz, ele iria sair logo, se não fosse um email que o chamou bastante atenção:

"_Houjo e Kagome, os mais novos noivos da faculdade!"_

- O que é isso? – Assim que leu o assunto do email, não pensou duas vezes em clicar e ver o conteúdo.

Era um vídeo, com a data do dia em que brigaram, mas precisamente, data do aniversário de 1 mês de namoro deles, e aniversário de Houjo.

Inuyasha via cada parte do vídeo atentamente, e ficava com mais raiva a cada segundo do mesmo.

Conteúdo do vídeo:

"_- Então... Eu estou muito feliz com a vinda de todos vocês. Mas tem uma pessoa aqui que é muito mais importante. É a inspiração da minha vida, é a mulher pela qual eu tenho orgulho de amar mais e mais a cada segundo. Quem me motiva a ser um cara bom, e quando eu me formar, vocês podem escrever... Eu vou casar com ela! – Ele dizia com o peito cheio de ar, até que ele apontou para Kagome e gritou- Kagome, é você, eu te amo!_

_- Hãn? – A menina queria fugir daquela situação, mas tudo que conseguiu foram empurrões que a levou até a mesa, onde Houjo ergueu a mão para que ela subisse. Para não o deixar sem graça a menina subiu e tentou avisa-lo – Er, Houjo, para com isso... – Ela dava um sorriso amarelo para a "plateia"."_

Fim do vídeo.

O rapaz levantou furioso e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, como se estivesse tentando controlar a raiva que estava tanto de sua namorada como de Houjo.

Para Inuyasha, o sorriso de Kagome era verdadeiro, e a moça estava nos braços de outro homem por pura e espontânea vontade. O ciúme cegou tanto o rapaz, que ele nem reparou que no vídeo nada que a moça disse a comprometeu, mas ainda assim, ele a culpava errantemente por ter ido até aquela festa, e pior, por ter ido para os braços desse menino.

O rapaz saiu da casa da menina como uma flecha, para evitar qualquer discussão no estado em que ele estava, ele se sentia capaz de machuca-la com suas palavras, apesar de querer fazer isso só para ela sentir o que ele estava sentindo no momento. Mas ele ainda a amava, e prezava pelo bem dela.

O rapaz apenas foi embora, sem dar nenhuma explicação, sumiu.

Sango e Kohaku haviam chegado em casa, depois da sessão cinema no shopping. Sango foi direto para a cozinha, preparar algo para seu irmão comer. Este ficou na sala, sozinho, aguardando a irmã. E esperou a primeira oportunidade para ligar para Naraku.

- Hei, Naraku...Eu quero que descubra se Miroku voltou para Tóquio, se ele realmente estiver por aqui, suma com ele, não importa de qual jeito, mas suma com ele! – Kohaku falava ao celular bem discretamente, para sua irmã não desconfiar de nada.

Desde que Kohaku voltara para Tóquio, Sango se viu livre de Naraku, mas Kohaku ainda o mandava vigiar a mulher às escondidas, todas as vezes que ela saia desacompanhada.

-Claro, pode deixar...Só não esquece que eu ainda quero um encontro bem demorado com sua irmã, esse vai ser o pagamento... – A voz repugnante daquele homem respondia Kohaku via telefone.

- Tá, tá, depois veremos isso... – ele desligou o telefone e foi até sua irmã na cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele criava uma vida perfeita, como um irmão perfeito enquanto estava na frente de sua irmã. Mas sua obsessão em afasta-la do Miroku ainda o dominava.

Kagome passou horas tentando contato com Inuyasha desde que saiu do banho, ela não fazia ideia do porquê o rapaz ter saído sem ao menos avisa-la. Ele não atendia as mil ligações de Kagome, e nem respondia as mensagens de voz da menina. Ele nem se preocupou em olhar o computador, tentar entender o motivo, e foi até a casa do rapaz.

Quando chegou lá quem atendeu a porta foi Miroku.

-Miroku! Você tá fazendo o que aqui? – Ela estava confusa. Primeiro o namorado dela sumia, depois quem atendia a porta na casa de Inuyasha era Miroku.

- Eu estou aqui faz 5 dias, cheguei adiantado para sua formatura...Na verdade, para ver a Sango, mas com o Kohaku na cola ficou difícil... – Ele explicava calmamente para a menina, que o compreendeu.

- Tá, mas ,cadê o Inuyasha? Ele está em casa? – Ela queria entrar, mas foi proibida pelo amado de Sango.

- Ele não quer te ver, Kagome, lamento... – Era uma situação chata para Miroku, já que Kagome era melhor amiga de Sango, mas Inuyasha era seu melhor amigo, e ele realmente havia pedido para que Miroku não deixasse Kagome entrar.

- Han? Sai logo da minha frente, Miroku! – Ela estava impaciente, e empurrou o jovem com a porta e tudo. Entrando na casa atrás de seu namorado a qualquer custo.

- Ei, Kagome-chan! – O rapaz estava preparado para segui-la e tira-la da casa.

- Nem pense em me seguir! – Quando a moça estava com raiva era medonho, e o rapaz resolveu deixa-la ir.

- Kagome, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – Inuyasha estava abatido, nervoso, mas muito mais depressivo do que com raiva.

- Por que você foi embora sem me avisar, Inuyasha? O que tá acontecendo? – Ela o encarava, preocupada, sua fala saiu até mais calma ao notar a expressão triste do rapaz.

- Nada de novo, Kagome! Eu só decidi não atrapalhar mais você e seu noivinho...- O sarcasmo do rapaz foi com a intenção de provocar raiva nela.

Do que você está falando? – A menina estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Mas começou a imaginar que poderia ser um mal entendido.

- Para de fingir que nada está acontecendo, por favor, me poupe de mais falsidade! Achou que ia esconder aquele vídeo de mim até quando? Até o dia do seu casamento com aquele babaca? – O tom de voz dele aumentou, ele estava voltando a ficar furioso, só com a presença da menina.

- Que vídeo? Que casamento? Acorda, Inuyasha! Você realmente acha que eu estaria contigo e com outro ao mesmo tempo? – Ela se aproximava dele, o encarando friamente.

O olhar dela o intimidou, ele abaixou a voz, não queria perder as energias brigando, já estava cansado de só brigar com quem ele mais amava. Mas não iria perdoa-la nunca. – Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Agora sai da minha casa, e da minha vida também. E nem pense em aparecer na minha frente até eu me conformar de que larguei a Kikyou para gastar meu tempo do seu lado. – Ele virou as costas para a menina.

- Você ouviu o que acabou de falar? Você tá dizendo que se arrependeu de largar a Kikyou? Então por que não vai atrás dela? Aposto que confia muito mais nela do que em mim. Até porque eu pareço ser uma mulher bem traiçoeira, traidora e falsa. Alguém que nunca te amou, né? – Se a situação estava ruim antes, havia ficado péssima para a jovem, e ela nem sabia o motivo, só se importava agora com o tamanho da dor que as palavras de seu amado a causou. Não conseguiu contentar mais as lágrimas e sua voz estava totalmente insegura – No dia em que você notar que eu não fiz nada, vai ser tarde demais porque eu nunca vou perdoar suas palavras, nunca!

Kagome saiu aos prantos, sem rumo, da casa de Inuyasha. Que diabo havia feito a ele? Só Kami sabia o quanto ela dedicava cada batida de seu coração a ele. Ouvir que ele se arrependeu de ter ficado com ela foi um grande tiro em seu peito.

Inuyasha continuou virado, e entrou em seu quarto, o que mais queria era sair daquela situação. Ele amava demais Kagome, era uma completa mentira o que ele disse sobre ter se arrependido. Ele só queria voltar no dia daquela festa e não ter brigado com ela, poderia ter evitado tudo isso, mas agora estava confuso, não sabia se a palavra dela era a verdadeira. Preferia acreditar no vídeo, que parecia ser uma prova muito mais concreta.

Miroku pensou em ir amparar o amigo, mas o conhecia tempo suficiente para saber que apenas a solidão era o que ele queria agora. Apesar de ter um problema bem grande, sabia que o de seu amigo tinha o mesmo peso, e queria ajuda-lo, mas nada podia fazer. Talvez se ele pudesse falar com Sango, perguntar o que houve com Kagome, para descobrir o motivo da briga. Ah, Sango, era realmente tudo o que ele precisava em sua vida, até mesmo para resolver um problema de seu amigo.

Foi uma péssima hora para tudo isso acontecer, faltava menos de uma semana para a formatura de Kagome, ela havia planejado até uma festa particular em sua casa, com Miroku, Sango, e seu amado. Agora tudo estava de pernas para o ar, ela não sabia nem se ainda queria se formar, estava preocupada apenas com seu coração dilacerado, que implorava por Inuyasha.


	9. Por favor, me escute com atenção

_**Cap IX**_

Diante desse mais novo problema de seu relacionamento antes declarado perfeito, Kagome não deixava de ocupar sua mente com todos os pensamentos atordoantes sobre o que fez Inuyasha dizer coisas tão cruéis para ela. Ao chegar em casa, mais uma vez, ignorou o computador e deitou na cama. O que só conseguia fazer naquele momento era chorar, sem se importar com o tempo passando, o com o que aconteceria...

_Inuyasha rapidamente se aproximou de Kagome e a abraçou por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro da bela mocinha, que levou suas mãos sob os braços do rapaz, envolvidos em sua cintura. – Ei, Kagome-chan... – A voz do jovem estava tão carinhosa, tão calma. Nem mesmo ele se viu assim com nenhuma mulher na vida._

_- Diga, Inuyasha-kun...- Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando o pouco contato que tinha com seu amado naquele abraço._

_- Eu amo você, de verdade. – Dizer esta frase ao pé do ouvido de uma mulher? Realmente estava muito apaixonado._

_- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha! – O humor dela estava o melhor possível, valeu a pena faltar aula para ouvir seu homem dizer que a ama._

Ao fechar os olhos, esta foi a cena que passou pela mente da garota, o que a fez falar para si mesma, entre os soluços de seu choro – Me ama, não é? Como me ama se nem se quer confia em mim, Inuyasha...? – Essa frase só fortaleceu sua mágoa, mas sua vontade de descobrir o motivo da briga foi maior. A menina levantou-se da cama e lavou o rosto, determinada com o seu objetivo, vagamente lembrou-se que Inuyasha havia citado um vídeo durante a discussão, e então ela finalmente sentou-se em frente ao computador, e assim que a menina desativou a tela de descanso estava lá, o vídeo aberto.

Ao assistir, a jovem ficou boquiaberta, indignada pelo vídeo está insinuando que ela e Houjo realmente têm um relacionamento. – Arg! Não acredito nisso! – com toda a raiva do mundo, Kagome respondeu o email com outro totalmente mal criado, e nele a mensagem importante era para que tirassem esse vídeo da rede já que nunca teve nada com Houjo, e sempre o enojou. Ela sabia que quando isso chegasse ao ouvido do menino, iria deixa-lo chateado, mas não estava mais se importando com ele. Já havia extrapolado demais ao ser boazinha...

Já estava no final da noite, e Sango se preparou para dormir. Deu um beijo de boa noite em seu otouto e se trancou no quarto. Antes de se deitar, cautelosamente pegou o telefone, pensando em ligar para Miroku, para confirmar se havia o visto mesmo no shopping, mas também e principalmente para ouvir a voz de seu amado.

- Espero que ainda esteja com o Inuyasha, Miroku... – A linda moça dizia ao discar o número de seu chefe e levar o celular até o ouvido, aguardando alguém atender a sua chamada.

Do outro lado da linha, Inuyasha olhou rapidamente para o seu telefone, na esperança de ser sua amada, apesar de ter dito para não procura-lo mais, ele queria que a menina insistisse, só para continuar tendo contato com quem o coração dele pedia com clamor. Mas viu o nome de sua funcionária e amiga, e de cara sabia que não era com ele que queria falar – Miroku, é para você... – O rapaz foi até o amigo e jogou novamente de modo brusco o celular em cima dele, que estava num cochilo.

O rapaz rapidamente acordou e atendeu ao telefone, meio sonolento – Alô? – aguardou a resposta do outro lado, sabendo que poderia ser sua amada.

- Oi, Miroku... Como você está? – A mulher falava quase sussurrando ao telefone, com medo de seu irmão ouvir.

- Com saudades de uma garota ai... E você?– Dizia num tom sarcástico, pois ambos sabiam que essa garota era ela, Sango.

- É? Pois ela também está com muitas saudades de um cara... – Era incrível como uma ligação a deixava tão confortável, tão feliz.

- Me diz quem é e eu sumo com ele, porque você só pode ser minha, ok? – Miroku novamente dizia brincando, aquela ligação havia o feito bem, foi no momento certo.

- Seu bobo! – Sango gargalhou ao telefone, esquecendo-se de seu irmão na sala, o que realmente acabou o acordando, e consequentemente indo parar atrás da porta do quarto de sua irmã, para ouvir a conversa dela. – Ei, amor... Você esteve hoje cedo no shopping? – A moça voltou ao tom baixo de voz, mas com seu irmão próximo a sua porta, era possível de se escutar.

- Sim, fui dar uma volta, para comprar um presente de formatura para Kagome... E tive a sorte dos Deuses de poder te ver... Sabe de uma coisa? Você continua linda, como sempre! - O rapaz dizia isso ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava o belo rosto da jovem.

- Então eu não me enganei, era você mesmo! – Ela parecia estar feliz por não ter sido uma miragem. – E você para de me cortejar assim, seu mulherengo, eu sei o que você quer, afinal de contas! – Ela parecia dar um sermão no rapaz, obviamente de brincadeira, o que arrancou risada dos dois lados da linha telefônica.

Kohaku finalmente conseguiu deduzir o que queria mais cedo. Miroku realmente havia voltado, e sua irmã sabia disso! Ele estava incontrolavelmente com raiva e sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta do quarto da irmã, furioso – Com quem está falando, Sango?

A mulher não teve outra reação a não ser desligar na hora o mesmo e sentar-se na cama, como se tudo fosse natural – Eu estava falando com a Kagome, quem mais podia ser, Kohaku? – Ela o olhava com ar de deboche.

Miroku escutara a voz furiosa do Kohaku ao entrar no quarto e logo depois a ligação cair. Isso o deixou preocupado, mas nada poderia fazer. Se aparecesse por lá só iria piorar as coisas. Quando se deitou no sofá, o telefone tocou novamente, e sem ver quem era o rapaz atendeu eufórico – Sango!?

- Não, Miroku... É a Kagome... Tem como passar para o Inuyasha? – A menina dizia meio duvidosa, por Miroku atender ao telefone de Inuyasha.

- Claro... Só um minuto. – O rapaz respondeu desanimado, e devolveu o celular ao seu dono, apenas dizendo – É para você.

Inuyasha abaixou o volume da televisão e atendeu ao telefone fria e impacientemente – Quem é?

A frieza do rapaz fez o corpo da jovem estremecer, mas mesmo assim esta não perdeu a coragem- Inu-kun, eu descobri o porquê de estar furioso comigo. Bom... Eu queria dizer que não passou de um mal entendido. Aquele vídeo não filmou tudo o que aconteceu. Eu rejeitei o pedido dele, porque o disse que já tenho alguém, era em você que eu estava pensando durante a festa toda... – Ela já não tinha mais o que falar, aguardou alguma resposta de seu amado, qualquer resposta, mas este ficara em total silencio. – Inuyasha?

O rapaz ainda processara tudo em sua mente, e naquele momento estava lutando contra duas verdades, no que realmente acreditar. Isso tirava a capacidade dele de dizer uma palavra sequer, e o silencio no telefone se manteve.

-É, pelo visto não pretende me responder... – a voz da menina era desanimadora. – Minha festa de formatura é no próximo sábado, e eu vou deixar o seu convite junto com o do Miroku... Se você for é porque quer me ver, e significa que não vai desistir de mim. – Kagome intimava este desafio ao rapaz, que continuava em silêncio-Seria minha maior felicidade te ver lá... Eu vou desligar agora... Eu te amo, Inu... - Ela segurou suas lágrimas até desligar o telefone, não suportava a ideia de que seu amado não queria nem que ela escutasse sua voz.

Do outro lado da linha, o rapaz tinha uma expressão pensativa. O coração, de fato, mandava-o ir sem pensar duas vezes à festa de formatura da menina, mas havia um bloqueio, o bloqueio do medo, da insegurança. Era óbvio que ele queria confiar na menina, mas não tirava aquele vídeo da cabeça, a cena de sua mulher nos braços de outro. Poderia ser exagero, mas para ele significava muito, significava a infidelidade de sua Kagome, o que ele não sabe se aconteceu ou não.

No apartamento de Sango, seu otouto sentara do seu lado exigindo boas explicações da irmã, com uma fisionomia demoníaca – A Kagome não pode ser "mulherengo"... E até aonde eu sei, você não a chama de "amor"!- Sabia que iria encurralar sua irmã ao revelar o que tinha escutado atrás da porta.

- Por que estava ouvindo minha conversa, Kohaku? Eu não sou criança para você ficar atrás de mim com o babador e a mamadeira não! – A mulher levantou-se da cama, buscando distância do irmão enquanto gritava – Você é o meu irmão mais novo, e não meu dono! Eu não aguento mais isso! – Nunca havia falado desse jeito com seu irmão, mas não dava mais para aguentar tamanha proteção, que por sinal era inútil também.

- Eu só quero o seu bem, acorda! Como você pode viver bem com um cara que trouxe duas mulheres para o seu apartamento, e transou com elas aqui!? – O irmão falava na mesmo tom de voz da mulher, e apontava para a cama, ainda com a mesma fisionomia demoníaca- Para de ser idiota, Sango! Eu vou contra esse relacionamento de vocês dois até o fim da minha vida! – Ele se aproximara da irmã, gritando praticamente na cara da mesma.

- Você não sabe o que tá falando, Kohaku... As pessoas mudam, e ele mudou... – A moça, sentindo-se vencida, diminuíra o tom de voz e o mudara para um tom choroso. – Eu me sinto muito pior sem ele do que com ele... Aliás, eu me sinto perfeitamente bem do lado do Miroku. Eu o amo e sei que ele me ama também, e sua birra não vai mudar isso... Você nunca errou na vida? Ele errou e fez por merecer o meu perdão, e isso é o que importa, ele me faz feliz! Por que você, meu irmão, me mantém tão triste longe dele? Me deixa ser feliz, Kohaku, por favor! – Sango parecia mais chorosa a cada frase, ela citava tudo olhando no fundo dos olhos do irmão, que ficou quieto para escuta-la, estava comovido com a recaída de sua irmã.

- Aneue... – Foi a única palavra que saiu da boca do menino, que envolveu os braços no corpo da irmã, a confortando num confortável e sincero abraço. – Eu só não quero que você se arrependa, e se esse cara fizer algo mais de errado eu não vou perdoa-lo de novo! – Kohaku fechara o punho ao imaginar o quão furioso ficaria com Miroku se fizesse sua aneue sofrer de novo.

- Então você não vai mais interferir em nada? – Um sorriso de ponta a ponta podia ser visto no rosto da mulher, agora cheia de esperanças.

- Sim, mas só porque é por você, e não por ele... – Kohaku agora usava um tom de voz carinhoso, havia sido conquistado pelo sorriso sincero de sua irmã.

Um grande alívio tomou conta do coração de Sango, ela não poderia estar mais feliz! Queria ligar para o seu amado novamente e ve-lo na mesma hora, mas seu irmão pediu para que passasse pelo menos o final do dia só com ele, como recompensa. A mulher não negou...Para quem ficou meses longe de quem ama, um dia não faria diferença, e então suas risadas e conversas com seu otouto, naquela noite, foram as mais empolgantes de sua vida; agora ela sabia que poderia ter Miroku e ao mesmo tempo Kohaku, sem nenhuma restrição

Agora faltava apenas um dia para a formatura de Kagome, sua família toda foi para sua casa, esperando ansiosamente para o sábado. Ela estava visivelmente desanimada, mas seu irmão mais novo acabava a distraindo e arrancando os lindos sorrisos da menina às vezes.

Miroku decidiu conversar com seu amigo, o aconselhando sobre ir ou não na formatura de sua amada. Então o jovem rapaz sentou-se numa poltrona de frente ao sofá aonde Inuyasha estava e começou- Ei, cara... Eu acho que você não iria se perdoar nunca se não aparecesse lá. – Ele dizia tentando desviar a atenção do amigo na televisão. – É um momento importante da vida dela, e você pode até negar, mas se importa com isso sim!

- Miroku, e se ela realmente teve algo com aquele Houjo? – Espantosamente o rapaz de lindos cabelos prateados resolveu desabafar com seu amigo, falando num tom triste, assim como ele. – Ela é a mulher certa pra mim, eu sei que não vou amar ninguém como a amo...Foi tudo rápido demais, mas não importa quanto tempo passe, eu vou precisar dela... E é por isso que eu não suportaria saber que ela não precisa de mim, pois tem outro. – Inuyasha finalizava seu desabafo com um longo suspiro desanimador.

O rapaz de curtos cabelos pretos ouviu atentamente tudo o que o amigo dissera e palpitou- Você acha que ela estaria contigo se não precisasse da sua presença? Eu a conheço e ela não é desse tipo. Se ela esta contigo é porque te leva a sério... Pelo menos foi isso que eu concluir, por tudo que sei sobre a Kagome... – O rapaz tentava convencer o amigo a ir a esta formatura de qualquer jeito.

- Eu não sei o que eu faço... Eu realmente não sei... – Nada do que Miroku disse pareceu entrar na cabeça de Inuyasha, ele ainda continuava com a sensação de que havia sido traído, e isso o prendia na ideia de não ir a formatura, mesmo querendo ver sua linda Kagome se formar.

- Não sou eu que vou mudar isso em você, cara, mas eu não perderia essa oportunidade... – O "ex-mulherengo" dizia enquanto levantava da poltrona e dirigia-se para outro cômodo – Bom, eu sei que vai ser uma boa noite, já que poderei reencontrar minha namorada sem qualquer preocupação sobre o que pode nos acontecer... – O rapaz dizia com um lindo sorriso no rosto e finalmente saiu da sala, deixando seu amigo pensativo por lá.


	10. A Festa de Formatura parte 1

_**Cap X**_

Mamãe, socorro! – Dizia um menino de cabelos e olhos da mesma cor que de Kagome, correndo pela casa. – Kagome-chan quer me bater! – Sua voz era chorosa e desesperada, já que uma irmã mais velha correndo atrás de um menino de 11 anos era mesmo morte na certa.

- Vem cá, Sota, não foge não! – A menina o pegou pela gola da blusa e o levantou, colando seu rosto no dele, furiosa – Devolve o meu celular, agora! – A jovem falava quase explodindo de raiva.

- Por quê? Eu não posso atender se o Inuyasha ligar?- Inocentemente o garoto disse em sua defesa, fazendo sua irmã o soltar, perdendo as forças.

- Não é isso... Eu só quero meu celular de volta... – Ela mudara totalmente seu jeito, parecia triste – E além do mais... Ele nem vai ligar... – Ela saiu da sala, esquecendo-se até de pegar o celular com o irmão.

- Ei, Ka-chan, não fica triste! – O menininho correu na frente de sua irmã e tirou o celular do bolso – Toma, eu vou te devolver... Mas não fica triste, tá? – Ele parecia sentir a dor de sua irmã, não gostava de vê-la triste.

- Anw, obrigada! – A jovem pegou o celular e aproveitou para abraçar seu irmão, com um sorriso terno no rosto – Pronto, eu estou feliz, ok? – Ao se afastar dele, Kagome forçou um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Então tá bom... Eu te amo, mana... - Essa frase deixou o pequeno Sota envergonhado, e por isso saiu correndo, sumindo da vista de sua irmã, que deu uma risada ao presenciar esta cena.

Kagome olhou para o seu celular, vendo a foto de Inuyasha junto dela, no papel de parede. Rapidamente lembrou-se de quando tiraram essa foto e suspirou totalmente desanimada, mesmo sabendo que era o grande dia. Sua formatura era daqui a poucas horas.

- Kagome! O que está esperando? Vá se arrumar, filha!- Dizia sua mãe, já arrumada num longo vestido acinzentado com alças finas e uma sandália não muito alta, no mesmo tom.

- Hai... – Não tinha forças nem para fingir uma ansiedade para se arrumar, a menina respondeu a mãe desanimada e dirigiu-se ao quarto.

- Aneue, que demora! – Dizia Kohaku, batendo na porta do banheiro impaciente. – Eu já estou quase pronto e você nem saiu do banho!

- Eu já sai! Só estou me maquiando! - A garota o respondia feito uma criança quando a contradizem. – Pronto, viu?- Sango saiu do banheiro totalmente arrumada e linda. Estava com um vestido sem alças, de cor bronze um pouco brilhante, seu sapato era de salto alto, da cor do vestido. Esta também estava com os cabelos soltos e lisos, jogados para o lado direito. – Como estou? – perguntou para o irmão, que estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Parecendo uma rainha, aneue! – Ele sorria bobamente ao olhar sua irmã dos pés a cabeça.

- Para com isso, seu bobo! – A mulher gargalhava diante da reação do irmão.

De repente a campainha tocou e ambos se entreolharam perguntando ao mesmo tempo – Quem é? – Foram para a sala e Kohaku foi até a porta, para ver quem era através do olho mágico. Sem dizer nada para sua irmã, que estava olhando-o curiosa, abriu a porta, deixando o visitante entrar.

- Boa noite. – O homem estava especialmente bem arrumado, com um smoking preto e o cabelo penteado para trás, preso num rabo de cavalo alto. Ele sorria ternamente na direção de Sango.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – A mulher o olhava, enojada. Apesar da beleza do homem, ela não conseguia ter olhos para ninguém a não ser seu namorado. – Você quem o convidou, Kohaku?

- Eu não o convidei, mas... Não temos um convite extra? Eu gostaria que ele fosse... – O irmão dizia enquanto apertava a mão de Naraku, o cumprimentando.

- Kohaku, não! Eu não quero que esse homem vá! – Sango dizia indignada, tentando empurrar o homem para fora de seu apartamento.

Este a segurou pelos ombros, a trazendo maliciosamente para mais perto de si, com um sorriso no rosto – Querendo ou não, vou te acompanhar... Aliás, uma mulher tão linda assim não deve ir a nenhum lugar desacompanhada. – Ele sussurrava na tentativa de seduzi-la, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido.

Sango estava cada vez mais enojada, tentava a qualquer custo se afastar de Naraku, até que conseguiu, quando pisou com a ponta do salto em seu pé. – Fica longe de mim, seu nojento, baka! – Aproveitou para dar aquela tapa no mesmo, que riu debochadamente do ato da mulher.

- Naraku, você vai poder nos acompanhar, mas nada de assédio com a minha irmã, ela é muito diferente das mulheres da vida que você tem por ai! – Kohaku resolveu defender sua irmã, que ficou espantosamente feliz com essa atitude.

- Pois eu a acho exatamente igual às outras. – Olhou a moça dos pés a cabeça antes de sair do apartamento junto com os dois, em direção à festa.

A mulher resolveu ignorar o insulto de Naraku, já que não pretendia continuar a conversa com um cara como ele. E assim foi a caminho da festa, com a boa companhia de seu irmão e a péssima de Naraku.

- Nossa, filha, parece uma princesa! – Dizia a mãe de Kagome, ao olha-la com um vestido vinho rodado, e um scarpin preto, com um laço na altura do calcanhar, no mesmo tom do vestido. Seu penteado era como o da Cinderela, porém com a franja na testa.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Sorriu para sua mãe, que só estava a esperando para ir à festa, já que até seu irmãozinho estava pronto e muito kawaii num terno branco.

- Então, vamos? Seu irmão e seu padrasto estão esperando no carro – A mãe já pegara as coisas da filha e também sua bolsa, pronta para sair de casa, até que foi puxada por sua filha, que estava com os olhos marejados.

- Se ele não aparecer eu vou morar com vocês no Canadá, me lembra disso, e não me deixe voltar atrás, por favor, mãe. – Ao perceber uma lágrima descer em seu rosto, segurou o choro para não borrar sua linda maquiagem.

- Claro, filha, eu quero o seu bem e farei de tudo para te ajudar a superar isso. – Sua mãe a abraçou, e ao sair desse abraço a menina ergueu a cabeça e foi em frente, pronta para a sua formatura. Pronta para sua festa de despedida dos amigos para ir de vez para Toronto, ou a festa em que reencontraria seu amado.

"_Então, Inuyasha? O que vai ser de nós?" _– A menina dizia para si mesma em pensamentos.

Tudo estava impecável na festa, o ambiente era sofisticado, tinha mesas na área interna do salão e também no grande jardim que dava de frente para um enorme lago. A música que tocava era para receber os formandos e então Kagome entrou junto com sua turma e deixou que o representante fizesse um pequeno discurso de iniciação da festa, que seria interrompida 3 horas depois para a cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas.

Diante do palco conseguia ver seus amigos numa mesa do lado de fora do salão, onde estavam Sango, Kohaku, Naraku sua mãe, seu padrasto e Sota. Obviamente ela sentiu falta de Inuyasha, e Miroku, e uma última esperança a dizia que Miroku estava atrasado e que Inuyasha viria com ele há poucos minutos.

Até se perguntou o porquê de Naraku está presente, mas isso não era a questão que mais a atormentava no momento. – Inuyasha... – A menina sussurrou logo depois que foi liberada para sair do palco, junto com os outros estudantes.

- Tem certeza de que não vai? – Miroku estava na porta, pronto para sair, quando fez esta pergunta para Inuyasha, que estava deitado no sofá, atordoado.

- Tenho. Boa festa. – Não havia expressão em seu rosto, ele nem sequer tirou os olhos da direção do teto, que ele estava olhando há horas vagamente.

- Então tá, até mais. – Miroku fez seu caminho, sem a companhia de seu amigo.

Já fazia quase uma hora que a festa havia começado e nenhum sinal de Miroku e Inuyasha. Sango levantou-se e foi até a entrada do salão, junto com Kagome, que a princípio não queria ir, mas como Naraku tinha a intenção de seguir sua amiga, caridosamente resolveu fazer companhia a mesma e impedir que o homem a seguisse.

- O Miroku sempre se atrasa, parece até uma mulher se arrumando! – Sango dizia com raiva da demora de seu namorado, mas ou mesmo tempo preocupada com ele.

- Calma, Sango-chan, olha... Aquele ali saindo do carro não é ele? – Kagome apontou para o carro de Inuyasha, que Miroku pegou emprestado. O coração da menina acelerou, mas quando percebeu que Miroku estava desacompanhado o mesmo parecia ter parado de bater. – É... Ele não veio... - Seus olhos novamente teimavam em marejar. Sua amiga a abraçou, com o intuito de acalma-la.

- Ei, Ka-chan, essa festa aqui é para você, ele pode não ter vindo, mas hoje ainda é o seu dia, curta o quanto puder... – Sango foi interrompida pela voz de Miroku que foi primeiramente até Kagome e segurou o rosto da menina, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

– Eu não entendo como foi se apaixonar por um cara tão idiota quanto meu amigo. Ele tá lá deitado no sofá... Disse que não vem. Ele vai se arrepender de não estar aqui, vendo o quão linda você está. – O rapaz abraçou a amiga de sua namorada amigavelmente.

Sango apoiou o gesto de carinho do namorado e se juntou ao abraço com sua amiga e seu homem. – Nós estamos aqui, pelo menos...

Kagome acolheu o carinho de seus amigos e parou de chorar, buscando forças de lugares inimagináveis – Ainda bem que tenho vocês aqui, é o que basta. Obrigada, amigos. – Ela sorriu e deixou o casal a sós, sabendo que este também era o dia do reencontro deles.

- Você, Miroku... Me surpreendendo como sempre! – Sango referia-se ao apoio que o homem deu à sua amiga enquanto envolvia os braços no pescoço do rapaz.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudade de você, amor... – O rapaz envolvia a cintura de sua namorada e finalmente a beijou apaixonadamente.

O casal estava finalmente junto, do jeito que queriam, mas Naraku não aceitava isso e ficou descontrolado ao espiar a cena do beijo de longe.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha dizia em meio às lágrimas que caiam sem parar de seu rosto. – O que é que eu ainda estou fazendo em casa?! – Inuyasha arrumou-se tão rápido quanto uma flecha e foi para a rua, a procura de um táxi, indo direto para a festa de formatura.

Ao chegar procurou não ser visto por ninguém conhecido, e ficou assistindo a entrega dos diplomas atrás de uma pilastra. Quando chegou a vez de sua amada ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Seu coração estava quase pulando para fora, ele queria correr para abraça-la, pois via em seus olhos como a menina estava triste.

- Obrigada a todos por tudo. Eu aproveitei cada amizade que eu fiz nesse período e também dou muito valor a tudo que aprendi e vivi na faculdade com todos os meus amigos, professores, coordenadores e diretores. Vou aproveitar também para me despedir de todos vocês já que estou pronta para sair do país... Vou sentir muito a falta de vocês, principalmente de meus verdadeiros amigos... – A jovem forçara um sorriso e por fim saíra do palco junto com as outras meninas, já que naquele momento seria a entrega do diploma dos rapazes.

"_Sair do país? Não pode ser..." _– Na mesma hora Inuyasha foi a busca de sua amada, mas o primeiro rapaz a fazer o discurso o desfocou do objetivo. Houjo estava no palco, aos prantos.

- Kagome, você não pode sair do país! Eu não quero perder você, eu te amo! Por favor, não me dê esse desgosto de nunca mais poder olhar seu lindo sorriso! – O rapaz gritava ao microfone, e logo depois saíra correndo atrás da menina, abraçando-a.

"_Mas o quê...?" _– Ela não negou o abraço, pois desta vez tinha muito mais pessoas do que naquela festa de aniversário, e o garoto estava aos prantos.

"_Eu prometi nunca mais ser boazinha com ele, mas arg... Essa é a última vez..." _– Mal sabia a menina que Inuyasha viu a cena com total desprezo e então resolveu sair da festa, sem olhar para trás.

Quando estava prestes a sair, não resistiu em olhar pela última vez para a menina e abriu um sorriso – Pelo menos eu pude te ver antes de partir...


	11. A Festa de Formatura parte 2

_**Cap XI**_

- Kagome, você não pode sair do país! Eu não quero perder você, eu te amo! Por favor, não me dê esse desgosto de nunca mais poder olhar seu lindo sorriso! – O rapaz gritava ao microfone, e logo depois saíra correndo atrás da menina, abraçando-a.

"_Mas o quê...?" _– Ela não negou o abraço, pois desta vez tinha muito mais pessoas do que naquela festa de aniversário, e o garoto estava aos prantos.

"_Eu prometi nunca mais ser boazinha com ele, mas arg... Essa é a última vez..." _– Mal sabia a menina que Inuyasha viu a cena com total desprezo e então resolveu sair da festa, sem olhar para trás.

Quando estava prestes a sair, não resistiu em olhar pela última vez para a menina e abriu um sorriso – Pelo menos eu pude te ver antes de partir...

Inuyasha estava prestes a ir embora quando Miroku veio correndo em sua direção. Este parecia estar em desespero.

-Inuyasha! Que bom que você está por aqui...

- O que aconteceu, Miroku?

- A Sango... O Naraku... – o rapaz tentava explicar entre a respiração ofegante, depois de correr até seu amigo.

- O que? Fala logo, baka!

- Depois que a Sango saiu da mesa para pegar uma bebida, Naraku saiu logo em seguida e os dois sumiram! Os procurei por toda a festa e nada!

- E dai? Por que está tão preocupado com isso?

- Kohaku me disse que Naraku tem uma estranha obsessão por Sango e eu tenho certeza de que ele fez alguma coisa com ela!

- Feh! Esse Naraku... Nunca gostei dele... Vamos!

Os dois voltaram para o salão de festas correndo para procura-los novamente. Ao encontrar com Kohaku resolveram se dividir e procura-los no grande bosque que tinha perto do salão, já que dentro do mesmo não encontraram nenhuma pista dos dois.

Kagome percebeu o movimento e também notou que sua amiga e Naraku não estavam na mesa, por impulso resolveu seguir Kohaku. Ela não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e de quem estava ajudando, não tinha visto Inuyasha ainda.

Naraku carregava Sango pelo braço, puxando-a brutalmente para um lugar mais afastado do salão, dentro daquele enorme bosque. A mulher tentava a qualquer custo fugir das garras dele, mas o homem resistia a todos os golpes dela, ignorando a dor e a carregando para um lugar cada vez mais longe, deserto e escuro.

- Me solta, seu verme!

- Para de gritar, mulher! Estou farto de tanta gritaria!

O homem deu uma forte tapa no rosto de Sango, que gemeu de dor e resolveu obedece-lo calando-se.

- Isso... Agora fica quietinha ai...

Ele a encostou numa árvore e começou a beija-la no pescoço ferozmente. Descia uma das mãos para a coxa da mulher, adentrando pelo vestido enquanto a outra mão tampava sua boca para que a mesma não gritasse.

Sango estava desesperada e a cada toque daquele homem sentia seu corpo sujo. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que mostravam sua fraqueza diante daquele asqueroso. Ela se debatia, mas nada adiantava. Cada movimento contra só o deixava mais excitado e assim Sango começara a sentir seu corpo sendo explorado por Naraku.

Os três homens corriam sem destino pelo bosque com os olhos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer movimento que os dessem pista sobre o paradeiro de Sango e Naraku.

Dos três rapazes quem estava mais perto era Miroku, que muito de longe ouvia alguns movimentos e então resolveu segui-los. Caminhou lentamente até uma sombra que avistou e parou na frente da mesma, quase gritando.

- Sango!

- AAH! MIROKU, QUE SUSTO! – Disse Kagome posicionada como uma lutadora tentando se defender.

- O que faz aqui, Ka-chan?

- Eu sei que tem algo acontecendo e estava seguindo o Kohaku... Notei também que Sango e Naraku sumiram, pode ser alguma armadilha, Miroku, você tem que salva-la! – A menina falou sem pausas, mas assim que seu cérebro processou que Miroku estava também pelo bosque ficou curiosa. – Mas e você? O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Estou justamente procurando a Sango! Como você, também deduzi que Naraku está com ela em algum lugar, mas o Kohaku não está metido nisso desta vez, ele está nos ajudando a procura-la.

- Ah, entendi... Mas por que não me avisaram? Só vocês dois procurando não basta!

- Inuyasha também está aqui, nos dividimos para achar a Sango! E eu não deixei ninguém avisar a você porque não queria estragar sua festa, Ka-chan... E também é perigoso, melhor voltar para o salão...

"_Inu...yasha... Então você está aqui?"_ – A menina pareceu não prestar mais atenção no que Miroku falou depois da primeira frase. Ela ficou paralisada mas Miroku a acordou quando a chamou e falou para que ela voltasse para o salão novamente.

- Eu não vou voltar! Também vou procurar pela Sango!

- Mas eu não posso deixar você correr esse risco... Você vai ajudar a Sango se voltar para o salão!

- Como vou ajudar fazendo isso?

- Volte e chame a polícia, eu pensei que esse sumiço não fosse durar muito tempo, mas já estou começando a ficar muito preocupado...

- Certo! Vou voltar e ligar para a polícia! –

Kagome saiu correndo de volta para o salão e Miroku ficou a observando bastante pensativo.

"_Sango-chan... Já estou indo te salvar!" – _Totalmente dedicado a isto o rapaz voltou a explorar o bosque cautelosamente.

O seu vestido já estava rasgado no decote e sua maquiagem borrada de tanto chorar. Naraku estava abrindo o zíper da calça, mas sem perceber tirou a mão da boca da mulher, que aproveitou para gritar por socorro desesperadamente.

- Cala boca, vadia! – Mais uma tapa foi dado nela por Naraku.

O grito despertou Miroku, que estava bem perto dali e então o mesmo correu na direção do som o mais rápido que pôde.

-Sango! Eu estou aqui!

-_Miroku! – _Outro grito fora emitido pela mulher, mas seguido desse grito veio outro de dor. – _Aaah!_

- Sango!

Quando Miroku chegou ao seu destino ficou horrorizado com a cena de Naraku deitando sua amada no chão, prestes a estupra-la. O rapaz, tomado pelo ódio deu um chute no rosto de Naraku que caiu desacordado e longe de Sango.

- Desgraçado! – Sem pensar duas vezes correu até sua namorada e a segurou delicadamente pelos braços, com os olhos marejados a abraçou firmemente.

-Sango-chan, você está bem?

- Que bom que está aqui, Miroku! Graças aos céus! – Ela chorava sem parar nos braços de seu amado.

- O que ele fez com você? Você está machucada? Desculpa por ter chegado tão tarde e não ter te protegido desse cara, Sango...

- Eu tô bem... Eu... Só quero ir para casa e ficar bem longe desse homem sujo!

Ele a ajudou levantar e novamente a confortou em seus braços. Não conseguia se perdoar pelo que tinha acontecido, não evitou suas lágrimas ao ver as dela, que escorriam sem parar.

Depois de alguns minutos chegaram Kohaku e Inuyasha, junto com alguns agentes policiais que prenderam Naraku imediatamente.

Todos foram no hospital para esperar o resultado do exame de Corpo de delito de Sango sair.

Os familiares de Kagome, junto da mesma haviam ido para casa de madrugada, porque não podia ficar muita gente na sala de visitas do hospital. Inuyasha nem foi até lá para não lidar com Kagome, mas ligava de minuto em minuto para saber sobre sua amiga.

Já era de manhã e estavam no hospital somente Kohaku e Miroku, ambos cabisbaixos e se sentindo culpado.

- Eu tentei protege-la da pessoa errada... Acabei deixando-a exposta ao Naraku... Como eu pude fazer minha aneue sofrer tanto?!

- A culpa não foi só sua também... O início disso tudo fui eu... Se eu não tivesse feito tanta burrice no passado você não teria que protege-la de mim...

- Mas o que importa é que ele nunca mais vai encostar nela! – Kohaku cerrava os punhos com força.

- Não mesmo... Não deixaremos isso acontecer, cunhado.

Miroku sorriu para Kohaku, que retribuiu e gesto, apertaram as mãos e por fim se abraçaram.

Os dois finalmente se uniram por Sango, mas também por eles próprios. Kohaku aprendeu que se importar com os erros dos outros acaba o cegando para seus próprios erros e Miroku que dar valor às pessoas o torna mais confiável.

- Olha... Eu passaria por tudo de novo, só para ver esta cena se repetir!

Sango dizia com um lindo sorriso no rosto, encostada nas costas do sofá em que os rapazes estavam.

- Aneue!

- Sango-chan!

Miroku e Kohaku correram para abraça-la e mima-la. Logo depois disso foram embora.

Para fazer uma surpresa Kagome preparou um delicioso almoço para sua amiga e passou o dia fazendo companhia a ela e aos homens que também não paravam de mima-la por um segundo.

Ao anoitecer um buquê de margaridas foi entregue no apartamento da mulher. Era de Inuyasha, desejando paz e melhoras à Sango. Ele não era muito gentil e justamente por isso aquele presente surpreendeu a mulher, que telefonou a ele para agradecer. Sua resposta foi grossa e direta, típica de seu chefe, mas no fundo sabia que o homem estava aliviado por ela estar bem.

Toda a atenção foi voltada para Sango durante todo aquele dia. Mas o dia seguinte não seria tão bom assim para todos... No dia seguinte Kagome iria viajar para bem longe do país, morar com sua família e tentar esquecer de vez tudo o que teve com Inuyasha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**Bom, vou responder depois de 496895439 anos as reviews da minha única autora, nane-chan...**

**Obrigado por ainda está lendo minha fic, estou feliz de verdade *-* E sobre o Kohaku, sim, ele foi baderneiro, mas no final das contas acabou acordando a tempo de ser perdoado por todos, inclusive por mim, que no início queria dar um final trágico pra ele, mas pensei na Sango u.u q**

**AAAAH, MAS TAMBÉM AGORA TENHO UMA NOVA LEITORA! (grito estérico)**

**Juh Higurashi: Eu sou má, eu sei, mas é que uma história sem um bom drama tipo, de chorar, não me prende, então eu acabo com os personagens... Mas no final tudo fica bem, poxinha, assim eles dão mais valor ao amor que tem um pelo outro *-***


	12. O Fio Que Liga Nossos Destinos

_**Cap XII**_

- Posso entrar?

- Han...Mas o que faz aqui?

O homem dizia sonolento para a bela jovem recém-formada, que estava parada na porta de seu quarto, apenas com uma camisa larga vestida, que por sinal era a sua.

- Eu vim fazer com que você perceba que eu não quero sair da sua vida...

A mulher estava se aproximando sensualmente de seu amado, subiu na cama e engatinhou até o mesmo, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero estar do seu lado até morrer... Aliás, eu vou estar ao seu lado, Inuyasha...

Essa frase mexeu completamente com Inuyasha, ainda mais quando ela deu ênfase ao último trecho, tornando o sussurro carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo provocante. O amor compulsivo pela jovem não deixou o rapaz pensar duas vezes antes de roubar um beijo ardente e apaixonado. A saudade estava finalmente indo embora junto com o orgulho que antes o domava. Naquele momento, mesmo se ele não quisesse, não poderia recusa-la. Necessitava amar Kagome, não importando mais o que havia ou podia acontecer.

- Eu não sei como quase deixei você ir para longe de mim... Eu nunca mais iria me sentir bem, do jeito que me sinto com você...

Agora Inuyasha acariciava as lindas madeixas de Kagome, que estava com a cabeça encostada carinhosamente no peitoral de seu amado. Sua face expressava um sorriso sincero representando a felicidade que o amor dos dois representava para ela.

O belo homem também estampava um sorriso com gosto. Mas esse sorriso logo sumiu quando percebeu que tudo aquilo que havia vivido com sua tão amada Kagome não passava de um mero sonho. Tudo aconteceu somente em seu subconsciente e em nenhum lugar mais.

- Arg! Até quando vou ficar sonhando com essa baka...?!

Ela passava a mão nos cabelos prateados enquanto se queixava sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Não precisava ir tão fundo para saber que o que ele queria era que o sonho fosse realidade e finalmente tivesse sua amada em seus braços. O rapaz levantou mais cedo que o esperado, aliás, era domingo e ele não precisava levantar justamente às 6 horas da manhã, mas perdeu o sono depois do seu intrigante sonho, resolveu ir tomar banho e pensar na vida enquanto a ducha massageava sua nuca.

Logo de manhã Kagome arrumara de vez suas malas, passou um tempo em cada canto da casa onde passara parte de sua vida enquanto estava em Tóquio. Ela não pretendia vender a casa, iria apenas tranca-la e mais tarde quem sabe, por para alugar. Já era meio dia agora, a menina estava inconsolável, tinha uma pessoa com quem ela queria estar, ou pelo menos se despedir. Não parava de ver a sequência de fotos de quando estava no parque com Inuyasha, e as lembranças passaram em sua mente como um filme, ela podia sentir os beijos e carícias de seu amado. Seus olhos marejaram e então e menina deixou o choro vir, quase que espontaneamente. Ali prometeu para ela mesma que seria a última vez que choraria por Inuyasha. Pelo menos era isso que ela tentaria fazer dali em diante: Seguir sua vida, sem mais nenhum rastro do grande aperto no coração que sentira desde que discutiu com o homem.

-Ka-chan! Mamãe perguntou se você pegou tudo.

- Sim, Souta...

- Ok, vou falar pra ela! – o menino saiu correndo do quarto, mas deu meia volta. – Ah.. Ka-chan!

- Sim, Souta...?

- Pegou até o cordão que o vovô usava?

- O... Colar Kotodama...

Kagome saiu correndo assim que se lembrou de que havia dado o colar à Inuyasha. Como era algo muito importante na vida dela, queria compartilhar com ele. Mas depois da briga nunca mais se falaram e o colar acabou ficando com ele.

Ela corria em direção à porta de saída. Entrou no seu carro e começou a dirigir em direção à casa do rapaz. Ela não fazia ideia do que falar com ele, se ela pensasse muito não iria ter mais a coragem de ir lá pegar de volta o que é de grande importância para a família, apenas estava dirigindo como uma pessoa sem rumo.

Ele estava deitado na rede que ficava no quintal da casa, lá era um lugar com bastante verde, e quando estava perto das árvores Inuyasha se sentia melhor, conseguia tornar seus pensamentos confusos em boas lembranças. Enroscava o dedo no colar em seu pescoço algumas vezes, não esquecendo que aquilo era muito precioso para Kagome, agora também para ele, já que era o único pedaço da história de sua amada que teria dali para frente.

- Colar Kotodama... A lenda diz que quem o criou poderia jogar o usuário fortemente no chão com uma palavra especial... Feh! Bem que Kagome disse que o avô dela contava histórias esquisitas sobre a era medieval... Isso é impossível!

O rapaz estava rindo do que falou para si mesmo. Este era um exemplo de como estar ao ar livre o fazia se distrair, mesmo quando o assunto fosse relacionado à pessoa de quem tanto sentia falta.

Ele estava silencioso, observando e escutando todos os movimentos dos passarinhos que pareciam um casal de namorados ao ar. Somente se desligou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Arg! Quem deve ser o imbecil na minha porta em pleno domingo? – ele levantara da rede, furioso por ter que ser sociável com alguém naquela situação.

- O que quer? – abriu a porta já com essa fala, só reparou em quem era quando já havia sido grosso.

- Eu só vim pegar uma coisa que me pertence, não vou atrapalhar...

- À vontade... Entre... – Sua frieza era fatal para a menina.

- N...Não, obrigada. É só isso aqui... – a menina tirou o colar do pescoço do rapaz, que ficou acelerado por estar tão perto de sua amada novamente.

- Ahh... Então até mais...

- Adeus, Inuyasha. – o sorriso forçado da mulher quase não escondia a vontade de abraça-lo ali mesmo. Aquilo era uma facada no peito dos dois.

- Adeus... – a voz do rapaz quase não saiu.

A menina virou-se de costas e seguiu para o seu carro. Quando a mesma estava quase na porta ficou paralisada e virou-se quando Inuyasha gritou por seu nome.

- Sim?

- Er... Boa viagem. Eu espero que seja muito feliz com sua nova vida e... Parabéns por ter se formado...

- Você foi até lá, não é? Você... Ainda me ama...

- Fui, mas acabei comprovando que só atrapalharia sua despedida com Houjo se me visse...

- Inuyasha, não aconteceu nada entre mim e ele, foi tudo um ma... – a menina foi interrompida.

- Não precisa repetir, Kagome. Apenas faça boa viagem e se cuide...

- Eu esperava no mínimo ser bem tratada por você hoje... Mas como sempre você está sendo grosso, um babaca. Não sei com que eu estava na cabeça para deixar você entrar na minha vida... Acho até que a decisão de ir embora foi a melhor que tomei porque o que eu mais quero é me ver livre de você. – As lágrimas incessantes que corriam no rosto da menina só comprovavam que era tudo mentira.

- Você tá mentindo, baka... – ele estava com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Para ele era apenas um sorriso orgulhoso por saber que ainda era correspondido. Mas a menina interpretou isso como uma crueldade sem tamanho da parte dele. Como ele podia sorrir diante do sofrimento dela?

- Para de rir, seu imbecil! – Ela gritou aos prantos.

- Eu não estou rindo... – Essa frase conseguiu ser mais irônica do que o sorriso.

- Arg! Que vontade eu tenho de te matar!

O rapaz recebeu vários socos em seu peitoral e pontapés, a menina estava descontrolada batendo nele, mas ele não sentia dor alguma, estava achando até engraçado a reação de sua amada. Como ele estava sentindo falta dos ataques de Kagome... Até disso ele estava com saudades...

Não se controlou e segurou os pulsos da menina, a puxando para dentro de sua casa. Fechou a porta e a encostou na mesma para roubar um beijo saudoso de sua linda mulher. Isso aconteceu em questão de segundos e mesmo se quisesse Kagome não iria ter como reagir.

A atitude do rapaz derreteu a jovem completamente, devagar foi deslizando suas mãos pelo peitoral de Inuyasha até chegar aos ombros e finalmente envolver os braços na nuca dele. O mesmo agarrou com força a cintura da mulher e começou a roçar seu corpo no dela.

O fogo que sentiam era mais ardente que o normal, o atrito dos corpos os faziam queimar cada vez mais, tornando o contato viciante. Uma das mãos do rapaz subiu até a nuca da menina, onde ele agarrou alguns fios de cabelo e puxou de um jeito excitante. Ela não iria resistir... Ela não queria, nem por um segundo, resistir...

- Kagome... Não vá embora... Fica aqui, para viver comigo...

Essa frase foi sussurrada para a mulher enquanto seus lábios estavam bem próximos ao de seu amado. Mesmo tão perto ele conseguia olhar no fundo dos olhos da garota, mostrando total sinceridade.

- Não tem como negar um pedido desse vindo justo de você... Eu te amo demais, baka... Por que duvidou disso?

- Eu estava com medo de ser enganado, foi isso... Mas o medo não é maior que a falta que você me fez... Pode me perdoar?

- Já está perdoado, meu amor.

O sorriso tão lindo que Kagome estampava em seu rosto fez Inuyasha ter a certeza de que nunca, jamais seria feliz com outra mulher, ele a queria para todo o sempre, ou enquanto a vida dele durar.

Desde que Kagome adiou a viagem para morar com Inuyasha eles nunca mais tiveram um desentendimento tão grande como aquele. Havia brigas, muito comum vindo das duas pessoas mais temperamentais do mundo... Mas nada que a saudade não reconciliasse.

Três anos depois se casaram, Kagome entrou na igreja com um lindo barrigão de 7 meses de gravidez.

Sango foi a madrinha, Miroku o padrinho e o lindo filho de apenas dois anos e meio do casal foi o pajem mais lindo de todos carregando as alianças.

Depois de mais alguns anos, Kagome e Inuyasha mudaram-se para o Canadá, para cuidar da mãe dela que havia adoecido. Infelizmente a mesma faleceu e novamente o casal voltou a morar em Tóquio, porém haviam perdido o contato com seus amigos. No total foram 21 anos depois do casamento.

A linda menina, já mulher, se chamava Hikari. Tinha os belos olhos cor de âmbar de seu pai e os traços do rosto muito parecidos com os da mãe. Hikari era a exata mistura de Kagome e Inuyasha. A jovem estava num relacionamento sério com um jovem dois anos mais velho que ela. Este tinha cabelos negros, corpo atlético e olhos chocolates, tais que eram inconfundíveis... Esses olhos só podiam ser de sua mãe... Seu nome era Kai.

- Hi-chan, o jantar para apresentar nossos pais uns aos outros vai ser mesmo naquele restaurante francês perto daqui de casa?

- Sim, amor, estou super ansiosa!

- Eu também... Será que meus sogros vão gostar dos meus pais e de mim?

- Impossível não gostarem de você, amor... Sabe... Meu pai disse que esse restaurante era uma cafeteria de uma ex-namorada dele, a mãe morre de ciúmes quando ele fala, mas ama aquele restaurante!

- Hahaha! Isso é engraçado! Amor... Vou me aprontar para o jantar... Até mais tarde, te amo.

- Até mais, amor, te amo também.

Ambos desligaram o telefone e foram se arrumar para o encontro no restaurante.

Finalmente era a hora, já estavam no restaurante Inuyasha, Kagome, Hikari e Kai.

- Ei, moleque, cadê seus pais? – Inuyasha perguntava ao garoto que estava suando de nervosismo.

- Seja educado, Inu-kun! Fale direito com ele... Mas é verdade, Kai... Seu pais estão demorando um pouquinho – Kagome tranquilizou mais o menino com seu jeito meigo.

- Er... Eles já estão vindo... Meu pai sempre demora um pouco para se arrumar, é pior que mulher, sabe?

O menino ria para descontrair, mas sua enrolação não precisou durar muito já que ele avistara seus pais entrando no restaurante e então fez sinal para que eles fossem até a mesa.

Ao se encontrarem não acreditaram no que viram, e o casal de jovens não entendeu absolutamente nada!

- Sango-chan, Miroku-kun!

- Kagome!

- Não posso acreditar que são vocês os sogros da minha filha!

Inuyasha cumprimentou Sango e Miroku, assim como Kagome e então explicaram para seus filhos a história que juntos enfrentaram há uns anos atrás. Estavam todos muito felizes no jantar, e também espantados com o fato de estarem novamente unidos.

Ali perceberam que há coisas na vida que não podem ser separadas ou esquecidas, mesmo com o tempo para ocultar os bons momentos. Nada pode quebrar as nossas correntes, nada pode arrebentar o fio que liga nossos destinos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Fim ****XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado da fic (ou pelo menos a alma viva que esteja lendo tenho gostado, né xD)**

******Até a próxima, minna (ou devo dizer não-minna?)**


End file.
